


THE RISING

by RAnngel74



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angels, Bi-Gender Character(s), Canon Compliant, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flirting, Gay Male Character, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Masturbation in Shower, Non-Graphic Violence, Parabatai, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Training, Violence, Weapons, Workout, spell casting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAnngel74/pseuds/RAnngel74
Summary: Robert Lightwood had been killed at the hands of Valentine Morgenstern, executed like a traitor in the halls of Alicante, in Idris. The demon horde invaded, led by Valentine, the leader of the Circle. The horde had breached the walls and overran the city within mere minutes, killing everyone in their path. The city of Alicante had been decimated, the demon towers of Adamas had fallen.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Cannon compliant AU... This is a slightly different universe so there are some differences. 
> 
> This is a story that has been in my head for a while so, I have decided to write it down, finally.  
Tags will be added.  
I hope y'all enjoy it.
> 
> Please comment if you like it, or if you have questions. kudos are always nice!

Robert Lightwood had been killed at the hands of Valentine Morgenstern, executed like a traitor in the halls of Alicante, in Idris. The demon horde invaded, led by Valentine, the leader of the Circle. The horde had breached the walls and overran the city within mere minutes, killing everyone in their path. The city of Alicante had been decimated, the demon towers of Adamas had fallen.

Robert had managed to get a handful of people to safety via Portal. He had stayed behind to defend their escape, only to be surrounded by Valentine and his men. Valentine had driven a blade into his back…

_Alec still had nightmares;_ his mother carrying Isabel in one arm, holding onto Alec with her free hand, gripping him as though her life depended on it. Maryse had just found out she was pregnant a few hours earlier.

Bone-chilling terror had flashed through Maryse’ eyes. There had been chaos all around the three of them as people fought for their lives, demons roared and screeched, screams were coming from every direction. There had been dead bodies strewn all over the place. Blood pooled on the ground, splattered on the walls and columns of the great hall. A foul stench hung torrid in the air, it stung Alec’s eyes.

Alec’s mother dragged him towards the portal. As he turned his head, he had seen his father being forced to a kneeling position on the ground, Valentine standing behind him. Valentine’s eyes had caught Alec’s. Valentine had smiled with malicious glee as he plunged the blade into his father's back. Alec had screamed in terror.

**

Alec woke with a start, soaked through with sweat. He could still smell that awful stench that had hung torrid in the air, pricking at his eyes. He pulls back the sheets and sits on the edge of the bed taking a few deep breaths. He runs his fingers over his eyes, his palms over his face and his fingers through his damp hair. Letting out a deep breath as he stands. Padding his way to the bathroom.

Leaning by the sink, Alec’s hands grip the edge of the cabinet, he looks at himself in the mirror. He looks just like he feels, shadows under his eyes, hair a damp mess sticking out in all directions. He rubs the back of his neck to ease the tension, rotating his neck he hears a bone pop.

Alec lets out a deep sigh. He is pale, they all are. There was hardly any sun anymore. The atmosphere had been altered since the Rising. It was like some sort of rotten orange smog, hanging dank in the air. It had something to do with the demons, obviously, but it had gotten thicker over the years that followed the Rising.

There is still so much that they didn’t understand.

Alec turns on the faucet and splashed his face with the cool water, closing his eyes, he focuses on his breath.

Getting into the shower, Alec turns on the taps, the pipes clunk as the showerhead splutters to life. The water is cold, but it doesn't bother him too much. As the water gradually warms, he dips his head and lets the water cascade over him, washing away the memory of that awful day.

Finished with washing, he grabs a towel, rubs his hair and dries his body with it, he wrapped the towel around his hips and made his way over to the chest of drawers in the bedroom. Rummaging through the draws he takes out a t-shirt, sweatpants and a pair of boxers.

Removing the towel, he tosses it onto a nearby chair; he slips on the boxers and sweatpants and pulls the t-shirt over his head. He toes on his trainers on the way out of the room and makes his way to the training room.

Strolling through the empty halls towards the training room - he needs to let out his frustration and with no one else around, the punching bag was the best option. Jace would meet him there in an hour, or so, probably.

Jace caught up to Alec, grabbing his shoulders from behind, making him jump.

“Fuck,” Alec yelps, pushing Jace off him.

“You up already? It's early, even for you,” Jace says jokingly.

Alec shoots him his stoic glare. Deciding to forego asking why Jace is up at this hour.

“Oh, man… bad dreams again?”

Jace knew Alec, he could tell by that stony look in Alec’s eyes and the echo of the hollow pit he felt in his stomach that something was bothering him.

Alec lets out a deep breath, dipping his head down he rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah…” he replies, releasing another deep breath.

“You know there was nothing you could have done right?” Jace urges, motioning with his hands.

“I could have stayed… I could have fought,” Alec replies as he dips his head again, feeling somewhat ashamed.

“Dude, seriously, you were like… what, 4-5 years old? So… buddy… No, no you could not,” Jace retorts, as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“I know, I know. It’s just...” Alec was interrupted as the perimeter wards went off.

That’s when everything turned to shit!

_Alec remembered it vividly._

_Everyone was still asleep. It was coming up to 4 am so training didn’t start for another 2 hours. Demons were breaching the wards. How had they done that? It was a similar scenario when Valentine had breached Alicante and that still bothered him._

_He remembered the urgency he felt to get to Izzy, Max and Maryse._

The screams of his fellow Shadowhunters echoing through the halls.

When Alec found his mother and siblings, they were gathered in the library. Maryse, with Izzy, Max and Doretha or Dot, who had been staying with them since she had managed to escape the Circle.

Dot had been tortured and experimented on by Valentine. Being a Warlock, she was useful to him. In return for sanctuary and protection, she had provided cloaking and protection spells for the New York Institute. During the last 5 years, they had all became rather good friends. They hadn’t been detected in all that time, so why now?

A voice boomed over the intercom, “You are found… Shadowhunters, prepare to meet your fate.”

Alec recognises that voice; A vile murderous laugh, booms through the speakers. The sounds of chaos follow;

“We should be out there,” Alec states with a furrowed brow as he stands, his fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles are white.

Maryse grabs him by his shoulders, “Don’t you dare Alec… we need you.” She pleads.

“She’s not wrong Alec,” Jace adds. “And we're kinda outnumbered, bro.”

Alec pauses, inhaling a deep breath. As he was about to reply, the doors open. Everyone in the room gasps, grabbing the weapons they had managed to obtain during in their haste, readying for a fight.

Underhill and as Alec counts; 8 other Shadowhunters duck into the room. They close the doors quickly and quietly behind them. One of the Shadowhunters, Aline, places a locking rune on the door, just as violent and indescribable noises surge past. They all let out a communal breath.

“Shit… that was close,” Underhill whispers, looking around the room. He nods toward Alec when Alec catches his eye. He has great respect for the newly appointed head of the institute.

Alec acknowledges Underhill with a quick nod.

“Dot, I think it’s time,” Maryse whispers, “We need to get out of here, now.”

Moving her hands magic sparks and dances at Dot’s fingertips as she produces a portal.

“Okay everyone, hold hands. Maryse knows the destination,” Dot breathes. They had an escape plan, just in case, a situation such as this arose. It was protocol after all.

“We don’t want anyone getting stuck in limbo,” Maryse explains as she looks at everyone, holding her hand out for Izzy to take. She and Dot were the only ones who knew where they were going.

Everyone takes hold of each other's hands and they silently step through the portal.

“What about everyone else?” Izzy whispers as she follows the group, “What’s gonna happen to them?” A single tear runs down her cheek.

Dot is the last through, closing the portal behind herself.

As they step out from the portal, Alec notices that they are on a rooftop, not far from where they had been. They can see the institute from here. They are a good few buildings away but have a good vantage point. He can see the flames that are engulfing the institute, the home they had kept hidden for all those years.

Winged wraiths are circling above, Shax demons crawling the walls and other demons emerging from within. Gross things slithered around - things that are quick and unpredictable, with rows upon rows of pointed teeth. Snarling and snapping with excitement, they are hard to kill and they’re everywhere.

Alec would have been happier dealing with a forsaken horde instead of this. They had killed so many over the years he’d lost count, and their numbers just kept growing.

They can see human figures, standing at the front of the Institute building, surveying the destruction. But with the distance, even with their Voyance runes activated, they can’t make out any features.

Just making out that one of them has strikingly blonde hair. It looks like he is directing a symphony as he waves his arms around.

The screams can be heard echoing through the cold, dank, early morning air.

_Alec remembered the shiver he had felt at the emptiness that coursed through him, they were winning, everything that they had accomplished had been for nought. Valentine had started this all those years ago, and they had made little progress with a solution._

Looking out over the city, Alec feels his stomach drop as he takes in the differences in his city. Although it had been 15 years, he missed the usual bustle and humdrum noises of the New York that he’d grown up in, now replaced with a cold vacuum of emptiness. There are no birds, no animals, no traffic. It is eerie.

Most of the mundanes had been slaughtered during the first few weeks of the Rising, or so they believe. There is no police presence or medical staff in the hospitals, no restaurants open, all the stores have been looted. The city is dark, and those who had managed to survive have gone into hiding or managed to get out of the city in time. It is like the apocalypse has arrived.

The official report had been that there was some kind of terror attack. The military had sent in squads of soldiers every couple of days, to gain intel on what they were up against, but the demons tore through each squad like a hot knife through butter. Those poor souls did not understand what hit them. Eventually, they had cordoned off the city placing it under quarantine. Little did they know, that wouldn’t help much.

**

They need to regroup and come up with a plan, and they need to do it soon. They have all taken a portal to the docks, seeking refuge with the New York wolf pack.

Alec had known of the dalliances his mother was having with their pack leader. She had allowed him his, and he allowed her hers. Plus, he liked Luke. Luke was a fair and just leader and he made his mother happy.

He knew that Luke had been Valentine’s parabatai all those years ago but Valentine had thrown Luke to the wolves, quite literally.

Jace jogs over to Luke as soon as they see him “Hey Luke, um... Is Clary here?” Jace asks, there’s a hint of worry in his voice.

“She’s at the Dumort with Simon,” Luke answers, “She’s safe, Jace,” He adds with a warm smile, sensing his worry.

“Thank the Angel. Do you know when she’ll be back?” Jace asks, letting out a breath.

“I sent Rafael a message! she will be here with them at tomorrow's briefing,” Luke replies, squeezing Jace’s arm.

Jace and Clary had been together for about 4 years at this point. They had met back when Maryse had allied with the pack to help each other deal with the demon apocalypse - when she was still the head of the Institute. Clary was essentially Luke’s daughter. Her mother and Luke had been together before her death at the hands of -yet again- Valentine, Clary’s biological father. Clary had been with Luke ever since.

“Jace, she will be fine,” Alec urges, giving Jace’ shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

“Simon is coming!” Izzy interrupts, with a big smile on her face that reaches her eyes making them glisten. They always do when she speaks of Simon.

Alec knows that Izzy likes Simon. He doesn’t blame her, Simon is a nice guy; good looking, a little quirky and can talk like no one else he has ever met. But Simon is loyal and handy in a fight. The mark of Cain had been quite effective on many occasions.

They have all been designated a place to sleep. Alec knows they will be safe here, by the docks. The Demons tended to keep clear of the water. They can relax a little.

Alec had been watching Luke with his mother as they talked. They are sitting on the other side of the room facing each other. He can see the smiles they are both wearing, even in a time like this. _Love knows no bounds,_ he thinks. It is nice to see Maryse smile. Surprisingly, it gives him hope, hope, that they will survive this, that they will make it.

The room is dark, areas with candles on low tables with couches arranged around them. Bean bags gathered around the edges of the room filled with groups of people chatting with each other. It is warmly inviting and cosy.

The following morning brought news. Clary has returned with Simon and Raphael in tow. She and Jace have been attached at the hip ever since. They are all gathered in a huge warehouse, that had been abandoned by the previous owners. Dot had erected a cloaking spell minutes after they had arrived.

There is; Alec, Izzy, Max, Jace, Clary, Simon, Rafael, Dot, Underhill and the 8 Shadowhunters that they had escaped the attack with. Including Aline Penhallow, Jasmine Lovelace, Tiberius and Drusilla Blackthorn, Evelyn Highsmith, Phoebe and James Gladstone and Nate Grey.

Luke and Maryse, along with all of his pack are there too. There’s around 20 of them; Maia, Bat, Tato, Gretel and all the others. Alec didn’t know them all by name.

Shadowhunters, werewolves, vampires, all working together, along with a Warlock.

They had sent Wolf scouts out before dawn to survey the grounds of the institute in the aftermath of the attack. Gretel has brought them some news. She was a ferocious warrior with platinum hair, a steely gaze and a cold demeanour.

Gretel informed them that the Institute has been badly damaged, which was obvious. Alec just rolls his eyes. She hadn't been able to get inside of the building because the circle had posted a patrol around it. But she had seen the person who seemed to be in charge, a blond man she had identified as Sebastian Verlac.

“Damn it! Fuck I knew! I knew that voice… fuck,” Alec responds, taking a few deep breaths to centre himself.

“Oh, damn big brother… you were right,” Izzy says. “Alec, you were right!”

“Really, Iz, you were right? That’s it, that’s all I get? Do you know what this means…?” Alec all but yelled. “Fuck…!”

“Valentine is still alive!” All those gathered uttered in unison.

The silence hangs heavy - like an invisible weight on their shoulders, everyone looking at one another in horror, eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

“That isn’t possible… is it? We all saw the explosion,” Izzy says, breaking the silence.

“Iz, if Sebastian is alive, then so is Valentine. Think about it, Sebastian was there with Valentine. We thought we had gotten both of them... I guess we were wrong,” Alec states, rubbing his brow.

“But…” Jace remarks. “How would they have gotten out in time? We didn’t see anyone leave.”

The silence lingers again. Time itself seems to stop until someone speaks.

“They’ve got a warlock,” Dot interjects.

Everyone turns their heads towards her, they had almost forgotten she was there.

“I mean they had me, remember? Look at the things they made me do,” Dot mumbles.

Dot was the only Warlock that they had captured and she had escaped. There had been no reports of any missing Warlocks so if this was true, they must have been willing participants.

“By the Angel… Dot could be right… and it makes sense. How can we explain them getting out otherwise? They must have had a portal, right?” Jace crosses his arms over his chest, looking into Alec’s eyes. “What do you think, Alec?” He asks, his teeth scraping over his bottom lip.

“I don’t know, we can’t be sure of anything at this point,” Alec replies. He was rubbing his hand over his growing stubble, deep in thought. “Did you send anyone to track Sebastian?” he queries, looking between Gretel and Luke.

“Shit, no… but a good idea. I’ll send out a scout. Maia?” Luke calls out, looking around for her, to find she has been standing right beside him. “Keep an eye out for him, see if you can get his scent and track his movements. Take Bat with you and keep us informed of everything you find. And… be careful, don’t do anything stupid.”

Maia just crosses her arms and produces an exaggerated eye roll.

“I mean it, Maia,” Luke adds, but there is a warmth in his voice.

“Yeah, okay, okay,” Maia huffs. “Bat, you’re with me. Get your backpack and grab some supplies, we’re going on Mission. Yay!” she shouts, none too thrilled.

“Coming,” Bat pants as he comes running over. “Don’t worry boss, I've got her back,” he says, grabbing his backpack and directing a sideways smirk towards Luke.

Alec is leaning on the high surface they have gathered around, the palms of his hands resting on the cool surface. He nods to himself. It feels good to have a course of action, something to focus on.

“Great, then we can do some recon and get some real information that we can work with. And figure out what the hell is going on,” Alec says.

“HELL is definitely going on if you ask me,” Simon blurts out. Realising that he’d just spoken out loud, he adds; “But you didn’t, ask me… sorry guys, carry on,” he gestures with his hands for Alec to continue.

Alec gives Simon an intense -just don’t- stare, that has Simon raising his brows and looking at the floor. He glances towards Clary with a grimace on his face, Clary just giggles and shrugs her shoulders.

Raphael raises his brow at Simon with a mildly amused smirk on his face. “I’ll leave you guys to it, I need to get back to the Durmort and check on my clan,” He says to Luke.

“Okay Raphael, Keep your people safe, remember there is enough room here if you need it!” Luke offers with an air of concern on his voice, nodding his raised brow towards Raphael.

“Thank you, Luke! But I think we’re good for the moment, but I appreciate the offer,” Raphael says smiling coyly as he turns towards Simon, “I presume you’re staying here, Simon,” Raphael dips his chin looking up through his lashes, clasping his hands together.

“Yeah man, that’s okay, right?!” Simon says softly, spluttering his words.

Raphael huffs nodding his head, “Of course, just keep me apprised! And Simon contact me should you need anything, Bueno!” Raphael adds turning to take his leave “adiós.”

“Okay, we need to gear up. We need weapons. Ideas, people?” Alec says authoritatively. Snapping everyone into Shadowhunter mode, except the wolves, they are always in wolf mode.

**

Two days had passed since Maia and Bat had been sent to scout Sebastian. They had received vague reports, but Maia and Bat had picked up a scent and were indeed tracking Sebastian. It was a bloody waiting game now and they are waiting for the location of a stronghold not so patiently.

Looking out over the water, a gust of wind tousles Alec’s hair. The smog hangs heavy and seems to be thicker today or maybe it is just his mood.

“Alec,” a voice rings out behind him, jolting him out of his thoughts. He turns to see Jace running towards him, a fire message in his hand!

“The London Institute has sent a reply, apparently, there is a Warlock there who might have information for us. More importantly, they’re willing to help,” Jace tells Alec, his arm outstretched, passing Alec the message.

“It’s about bloody time. This affects us all. So they should be, for fuck’ sake,” Alec remarks, grabbing rather violently for the message to read it for himself.

“It says the Warlock, Ragnor Fell, knows something about a missing warlock child… Right, ok?” Alec questions, rubbing his brow in confusion. “They expect us tomorrow evening and will provide a portal.”

Jace just looks at Alec, placing his hand on Alec’s shoulder, squeezing slightly. “We’ll figure it out man, come on, we’re badass Shadowhunters. You know we’re gonna win this… right? Tell ya what- let's spar a little? You know I love kicking your ass and dude, you do so need the practice,” he says with a huge smirk on his face.

“Seriously, Jace? The fuck I do! Your ass is toast. Remember, you asked for this,” Alec replies while raising his brows, almost to his hairline. “You’re going down, you know that right?” he laughs. He could use the distraction.

“Yeah, says you,” Jace jests, jogging backwards, running his fingers through his hair. “You coming man, or are you already admitting defeat?” Jace asks, grinning with his whole face, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He breaks out into a full run when he sees that Alec has taken the bait.

**

They both have wooden staff’s but are very much accustomed to training with them and they have a great large space, that everyone has been using for training. With it being late in the day, Alec and Jace have the place all to themselves.

The sounds echoed through the building as Alec and Jace, exchange blows, performing a powerful dance that they have perfected over the years of sparing together.

Their staffs come dangerously close to making contact, are dodged at the last second. Alec and Jace are ducking, twisting, jumping. There is a roundhouse kick or two. They retreat and advance on each other, blocking and attacking. Both have worked up a sweat, they are panting with the exertion.

Jace is knocked off his feet, landing flat on his face. “Shit,” he says spitting blood. “Again man?”

Alec reaches his hand down to help Jace back up. “I told you...you asked for this,” he replies in a deep husky voice, a sideways smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth

Alec bested Jace four more times.

Jace beats Alec just one time when he asks Alec about the recon mission. He senses that Alec’s distracted. That’s when he pulls Alec’s feet from under him and has Alec pinned down on the ground with his arm twisted behind his back, his leg over Alec’s throat.

Alec can’t move, he taps out.

Jace offers him a helping hand, getting Alec back to his feet as he continues. “Look, man, we’re gonna work the problem, kick its ass,” he says, pulling his hand through his now damp blonde hair, “like we always do!”

“I hope you’re right Jace, I can’t lose anyone else...I won’t! But what if I screw up?” Alec asks the latter under his breath, almost as an afterthought, his brow furrows.

“Alec,” Jace interrupts Alec’s line of thought. “You’re a leader… you were born to be, you’ll know what needs to be done when the time comes. Try not to overthink it, okay?”

“I don’t overthink things… do I?” Alec asks as a smug smile spreads across his face.

**

Alec is lying on his back trying to get some rest, some peace. He is in a small upstairs room - with very thin walls. It is sparse, just a mattress on the floor, a wooden chair next to the door, a small window that sits opposite the door, the room was a not so cheerful magnolia colour.

Alec found himself deep in thought over the mission, hoping to the Angels that there would be good intel from Maia and Bat. He can hear Jace and Clary through the left wall, across from the mattress. And through the wall next to him, he can hear Simon, Izzy and Max talking.

Max is fond of Simon. Simon had introduced Max to movie night and superhero comics when Max was 11 years old, which he loves.

At the time, Max had compared the Shadowhunters to the superheroes in the comics, it was adorably sweet. Apparently, Alec was Captain America.

It was coming up to Max’s birthday, he would be 15 next week. They had planned something special at the Institute but that wouldn’t happen now!

Alec closes his eyes and rolls over, burying his face in the cushion.

Maryse pokes her head around the door after a brief knock. “Alec, you awake?” she asks, entering the room.

“Yeah, mom” Alec replies, sitting up on the mattress to look up at her.

“Here are some things Luke said you could use,” Maryse says as she hands him a small bundle that Luke had given her.

Alec takes the bundle she hands him. “Tell him thanks.” was all he says, sitting the bundle down next to him.

“How are you doing?” Maryse queries, her lips pursed in a thin line.

“I'm… Okay mom, just tired,” Alec mumbles. He was exhausted, he hadn’t slept in 2 days.

“I want you to know that I’m incredibly proud of you, Alec, of the way you’ve handled everything,” Maryse says with a soft smile on her face, shaking her head when Alec huffs out an unbelieving laugh.

“Hey, I’m serious Alec, get some rest ok? You’ll feel better. I love you,” She looks at him for a brief moment before leaving, shutting the door behind herself.

“Love you too,” Alec replies, turning to inspect the bundle of things his mother had given him.

There was a hoodie which Alec pulls on over his head. They all still had the same clothes on as they did when they had escaped, with no time to pack.

Alec huffs at the thought, so he was thankful for something a little warmer than his t-shirt. He grabs the fleece blanket, lying down and wrapping himself up, eventually dosing off into a deep slumber.


	2. Day 3

Alec can hear muffled noises coming from Jace and Clary’s room as he stirs awake, he has a very clear idea of what they are up to.

Groning to himself he runs his fingers through his unkempt hair yawning, stretching his arms over his head and rolling his shoulders. He pushes himself up off the mattress, pulls on the boots that he had been given, as well as a thigh holster. Alec slips his blade into it once he is done with the buckles. Luke had given him an assortment of his old gear that he still had from the days before he had been turned. 

He was just about to make it out of the door as another chorus of rhythmic grunts, muffled groans and moans invaded his ears.

Rolling his eyes and closing the door behind himself, he makes his way through the compound and out of the back entrance. He strolls down to the pier's edge breathing in deeply to get some much-needed air.

Dawn was breaking somewhere beyond the smog, the only sound was the simple melody of water gently lapping against the stone pier. 

Sitting down on the concrete dangling his legs over the pier's edge. He raises the hood of his hoodie over his head and lies on his back so he was staring straight up. He tried to make out the sky beyond the smog if he squints just right he is sure that he can see a star or two twinkle. Inhaling another deep breath he closes his eyes and lays there consuming the stillness, it fills his core calming and centring him.

Alec’s eyes dart open as he hears rustling coming from somewhere behind him. He doesn't move; He feels frozen, just for a millisecond. He unlocks that part of his brain quickly shaking it off. 

Tilting his head back slightly, he can see something although he can’t quite make out what. Rolling over, his stomach on the cold asphalt. Stealthy getting to his knees, he grabs for the blade in his holster. Alec’s eyes widen as he spots a shadow darting beside the building. His vision narrows as he pinpoints it. It’s times like this that he misses his bow.

Alec moves forward silently, crouching keeping his stance low. Speeding up the pier to the building, a blur of precision, dexterity and finesse. Even without his runes activated, he is a limber and highly skilled hunter. 

Darting behind the waste container that stands near the wall a few meters from the back entrance of the compound. His heart pounds in his chest, as the adrenaline courses through him. He pounces, bringing his blade down to meet his assailant.

A boy with raven hair is crouching there looking up at him through his thick lashes.

“Max…! Shit! what are you doing?” Alec queries, jumping back in surprise and sheathing his blade quickly, it had come dangerously close to Max’s throat.

“I was following you. I thought I could get the jump on you this time,” Max replies, pouting his lips, as he comes out from behind his hiding spot.

“You shouldn't be out here Max, especially not on your own,” Alec huffs, pulling his hood down and scrubbing his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

“Hey, I’m not on my own, you're here, aren’t you!” Alec rolls his eyes at his baby brother. Max playfully punches Alec on his upper arm. Alec rubs his arm pouting his lips, mocking a hurt expression, “Owie!” Alec uttered. 

“Alec, I’ve had my runes for three years now and I’ve been training just as long, if not longer. I can handle myself,” Max retorts, “Besides, I wanted a break from all the Sizzy in there… I ship it I do but, dude!” Max says, making a show of fake gagging, “know what I mean?” 

“Okay, Yeah,” Alec says, a small smile appearing on his face as he rolls his eyes and rubs the back of his neck, “I can totally understand that!” Alec reaches out patting his brothers head, ruffling Max’s hair he huffs out a laugh. 

Pausing for a moment Alec looks over his shoulder, he has an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“Let’s get back inside okay, see if anyone’s around. I could use eating something, I’m starving, how about you?” Alec asks as his stomach growls in agreement.

“I could eat,” Max replies as he smooths his hair down, shooting Alec a gleeful smile.

Alec grabs Max’s shoulder pulling him in with one arm to his side giving him a brotherly squeeze. Max has grown a lot over the last few years but he is still nowhere near as tall as Alec, so he has to look up with a kink in his neck as he gives his big brother a lopsided smile. Returning the smile, he places his hand in Max’s hair messing it up again. Max groans pushing Alec’s hand away in a frustrated but playful move.

Alec and Max stroll back into the compound side by side. Max is ranting about another Star Wars movie that Simon has been talking about arranging for Max’s birthday. Apparently, this one is set before the first three?  _ however that works?  _ Alec has no idea.

Luke is standing around the makeshift Ops station deep in conversation with a few of his pack members, Aelric, Tato his daughter Gretel and a couple of others. Alec makes his way over to them, with Max tagging along behind him.

“Luke, hey, Any word from Maia or Bat? Weren't they supposed to report in by dawn?” Alec asks, he can sense something isn’t right, the atmosphere is far too tense for leisurely conversation. 

“Okay guys carry on, I’ll take it from here. Tend to Bat, he shouldn't be left alone,” Luke commands, the pack heed their Alpha and go in separate directions.

“Luke, what’s going on? What happened? is Bat back, is he okay?” Alec queries in confusion, what is going on? 

Alec turns to Max. “Max, could you go up and let the others know that we might have… ” Alec begins.

“Whoa, Alec, hold on!” Luke interrupters, holding his hands up, an indication for Alec to stop talking. 

“Max, you should go and find Maryse see if she can get you something to eat, Yeah. I need to speak with Alec for a minute,” Luke asks quietly. Placing his hand on Alec’s elbow he guides him towards a small room off of the main area of the warehouse/compound, that Luke is using as an office as well as his sleeping quarters.

Max looks at Alec, confusion plain on his face. Alec nods to him to do as Luke has suggested. Max turns on his heels and runs to find his mother. 

“What is it, Luke?” Alec asks with a furrowed brow.

“I don’t want to cause any panic, let’s talk in here,” Luke says as he shuts the door behind them, once they are in the room he guides Alec to one of the comfy chairs next to the wood-burning fire that is gently cracking, it’s on its last embers.

“It’s troubling Alec, I won’t lie,” Luke says rubbing his brow as he sits in the opposite seat. 

“Luke, please, what’s happened?” Alec asks, unable to relax he can feel the unease in his stomach anticipation prickling up his spine as he rubbed his palms together. 

“Luke!” Alec says pointedly, Jostling Luke, who has fallen into deep thought.

“Sorry, Alec, I’m not sure what’s going on!” Luke pauses, “Our night patrol found Bat just before dawn outside the perimeter. Judging by his injuries it looks like he’s been mauled, he’s in a bad way, Alec. If he lives, hopefully, he can tell us what happened!” Luke says placing his palms over his face he rubs vigorously as if to revive himself, “I just hope that Maia is okay?” Luke pleads under his breath.

“Well, This is a disaster!” Alec deadpans, leaning his elbows on his knees. He stands and paces the length of the small room, it only takes four strides before he is standing by the door. Taking the length of the room back and forth, time and again, he stops in his tracks.

“Okay first, I’ll get Dot, she can help heal Bat’s wounds. We need to know what happened to Bat and Maia and don't worry Luke I’ll be discreet. We’ll also need to check the wards. Have you secured the perimeter?” Alec asks, resting his hands on his hips.

“Okay, Yeah, Alec, that sounds good, get Dot!” Luke says humming he traces his beard with his fingers.

“Yes, I’ve sent an additional team to patrol, but if you want to send out a team of your own, as well, that would probably be a good idea, just to be sure. But Alec, please keep it quiet!” Luke pleads as he stands. “let’s get to it then, shall we?” Luke motions with his hands.

Alec is out the office door before Luke can say another word, he is across the open space of the warehouse and up the stairs in 10 seconds flat. Standing in front of Jace and Clary’s door, he knocks softly. 

Hearing movement and a little commotion. After a few seconds, Jace is standing at the open door, pulling his T-shirt over his torso. 

“Can I come in?” Alec asks pointedly.

“Alec, hey man, what’s up buddy?” Jace asks biting his lips, his brow furrows sensing that something is wrong. “Yeah, Come in,” Opening the door for Alec and stepping back to give his brother enough room to enter.

Alec enters and closes the door behind himself.

“Okay, I need you to gather a patrol team, do it quickly, do it quietly,” Alec says in a soft but urgent voice.

“Yeah Alec, On it, consider it done,” Jace replies, crossing his arms over his chest, “What's going on?”

“Bat was found outside the perimeter it looks like he’s been mauled. So we need to make sure we’re secure, take Underhill,” Alec adds as he opens the door and leaves the room.

“Can I help,” Clary asks.

Alec was out the door without an answer. He makes his way to the room that Dot had been assigned to. knocking briskly on the door he waits. Crossing his arms over his chest he drums his fingers on his biceps. When the door opens Dot is standing there in a baggy T-shirt rubbing her eyes, indicating that she’s just woken. 

“Sorry to disturb you, Dorothea, but we have a situation, we need you… Bat has been severely injured! Can you help? Please!” Alec pleads, “We don’t want to alarm anyone, so we’re keeping it quiet, okay.”

“Yeah, okay, just give me a minute to get myself a little decent and gather my kit.” Dot replies.

“I’ll wait here,” Alec says as he bows his head. Dot closed the door. Alec paces the corridor his arms tightly fastened behind his back. 

Reappearing, Dot has her hair tied back in a loose ponytail, dressed in comfy looking sweatpants and top that she has been given, her kit bag over her shoulder. Luckily she’d brought it with her. 

“Okay, Ready? Follow me,” Alec asks, already jogging down the corridor to the stairs. 

  
  


**

  
  


Dot’s fingers spark as she lets her magic sweep over Bat’s body. She has applied an ointment to his wounds but needs to combine it with her magic for the healing to work properly. 

“This will take a while,” Dot states as Luke and Alec watch her work. Best get yourselves some food or rest, do whatever you need to do. I need space to concentrate,” She pauses, looking at them both, “I’ll let you know when there’s any change with his condition.” 

Luke and Alec both exchange looks with each other, then they nod to her. Both men leave the room where Bat had been made comfortable, Luke closes the door gently behind them. They make their way to the Ops station where Jace and his team have gathered.

“Okay, So, you find anything? Any signs of demonic activity? Anything?” Alec asks the team, as he leans his elbows on the station top.

“Everything seems normal, there’s nothing out there Alec,” Jace states, placing this hands on his hips and scraping his teeth along his bottom lip. Jace purses his lips as his brow furrows, “Dot’s words seem to be intact and there are no signs of tampering. Maybe Dot could check them to make sure after she’s finished with her patient,” Jace continues.

“We searched a couple of clicks out from the perimeter and we found nothing untoward or suspicious,” Underhill adds.

“Maybe, Bat had a confrontation somewhere else and was trying to make it back to the compound when he collapsed?” Clary suggests.

“Yeah, I think Clary might be right,” Jace replies, he has a sideways grin tugging at the corner of his mouth as he winks at Clary. She arches her brows and returns the smile.

“That may be,” Alec says as he shifts from his elbows he leans his palms on the cool surface of the station top. “But something feels off, I can’t explain it, something just doesn't feel right,” Alec notes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Have you heard back from your team yet Luke?”

“No, not yet, I’ll find you and let you know if they have anything more to report,” Luke answers. 

“Okay, we need to be on full alert until Bat is healed and conscious enough to tell us what happened. Jace, station a team to keep watch around the perimeter until further notice, rotate shifts every couple of hours, I want everyone well-rested and on high alert.” Alec asserts.

“I could put together a small team to patrol the complex, for additional security inside,” Underhill adds, “discreetly of course.” 

There are families with small children here, it is more like a refugee camp, a well-organised one at that but by no means a military operation. They have to maintain the calm to avoid panic. 

“Yes, Andrew, that would be a good idea, I would feel better having more eyes on the lookout,” Alec says nodding to himself, “And if we still don’t have answers by the time we leave for the London Institute, I will be leaving you in command,” Alec says, his chin pointing to Underhill. 

Underhill nods in answer to the command, shifting his feet.

“That’s it, for now, you know your assignments. Jace, Andrew, team leaders to meet back here in two hours for updates, dismissed.” Alec says nodding at them. Once they had left he let out a breath bowing his head, he rubbed the back of his neck, easing out a kink. 

  
  


**

  
  


They were due to Portal to the London Institute in about 10 hours and Alec wants answers before they have to leave. He can’t shake this uneasy feeling, it is unsettling, to say the least. 

Izzy, Maryse, Max and Simon are all in the lunchroom, it is more like an industrial kitchen, but there is plenty of space for everyone. A huge metal table at one side on the other side are stoves, ovens, worktops, sinks, etc. 

Maryse has made a pile of sandwiches for everyone, a pot of coffee and a pitcher of juice sits on the table. Alec strolls over to the communal table where they are all seated. He grabs a sandwich, pours himself a coffee and seats himself on an empty chair.

“Hey Alec, everything okay?” Simon asks.

Alec looks at Simon and gives him a single nod, taking a big swig of his coffee. His eyes shift to his sister. 

“I need someone to check what supplies we have. Izzy could you stock take our food and weapons, ammo etc. Make a list, I need to know what we have and what we need,” Alec requests.

“Yeah, no problem big brother. Simon can help, Max too, you up for it! Izzy turns to look at Max, “It’ll get done quicker if we have a little help,” Izzy says.

Max nods, as he chews his food. Maryse is sitting next to him stroking her fingers through his hair affectionately. It always seems to make his brother mute when she does that. 

_ Alec can remember the same feeling when his mother used to do the same to him when he was younger, he remembers the sense of calm that would fill him at his core. _

“Sure, I can totally do that, I was Head Coordinator at camp one summer, I’ll have you know, and you don’t get to be in a position like that if you don’t know what you’re doing, you know! It takes skills, just saying,” Simon jests with a huge grin on his face, bobbing his head from side to side in a rather annoying fashion. Izzy just smiles at him.

Alec stares blankly at Simon, his brow arched high, he blinks and rolls his eyes. 

“Whatever, I’ll leave it with you Iz.”

Taking another swig of his coffee and a bite of the sandwich. _ Hmm, chicken!  _ He doesn’t stop until he has devoured every last crumb; He was hungrier than he thought. Alec lets a satisfied groan leave his throat. He takes his plate and empty cup across to the sink. 

“Leave them, Alec. I’ll get it once everyone has finished,” Maryse insists. 

  
  


**

  
  


Luke had picked a great location when he sought out this complex. It is only a few warehouses down from the Jade Wolf, the wolf pack headquarters. It has everything that a growing community would need, plus it is a great location. The water at their backs, great for escape if needed, and strategically sound, easy enough to keep safe with its limited points of access.

Alec makes his way through the complex to the washrooms. There is a communal shower here, he has grabbed a couple of towels and a change of clothes on the way. The thought of warm water cascading over him enveloping his body is something he needs right now. He wouldn’t be able to fully relax, but it will revive him and keep his head from spinning. 

He misses the privacy of his own shower back at the Institute. Being able to take care of all of his needs there, here it’s a quick in and out. No one would disturb him here, but it just doesn’t feel private enough to indulge himself.

Turning the taps, hot and cold just the right amount, managing to get the mix almost perfect after only a few days here. A showerhead, one of three on this section splutters to life. Standing underneath the water he lets it fall onto his face as he closes his eyes, he takes the moment clearing his mind.

Taking the shower gel he lathers himself all over. Legs, torso, arms, shoulders and back, careful not to touch himself too much as his dick bobs between his legs begging for some attention. But he still needs to clean himself. So with soapy hands, he cleans the cleft of his ass, his firm buttocks, in between his legs he can’t resist massaging his balls a little. 

One hand slides to the base of his cock holding firmly at the root. With the other, his fingers roll his sac gently massaging them. He closes his eyes, his head falls back as he lets out a breath. His cock hardens and grows in his hand.

The hand that is set firmly on the base of his shaft instinctively starts gliding up and down his length, the soap making his hand slide just right,  _ feels, hmm, pretty damn good. _

The weight of his dick feels good in his hand. Sliding his hand up to the crown and back down to the base,  _ hmm _ . 

He loosens the hold he has on his length as he feels the growing heat, the tingling need, in his balls and his belly. He really could get into it. He shakes himself, not here, not like this,  _ dammit!  _

When he’s finished with shampooing his hair. He shakes the excess water from his hair, droplets fly left and right. He turns the hot tap off and rinses himself down, the cold water does its job, quelling the heat in his belly. He was done in record time. 

Alec takes a towel and began to dry himself with it when he hears a cough from behind him. He turns his head to see who has the nerve to disturb him, everyone knows to leave him be when he is in the shower. By the Angel, He misses his own shower. 

Andrew Underhill is standing there at the entrance his face flushed crimson, he quickly turns around when Alec catches him staring. Alec smirked to himself. _ Had Underhill been here a few minutes earlier?  _

Wrapping the towel around his hips, covering himself and grabbing another to dry his hair.

“What is it Andrew, couldn’t it wait?” Alec queries with a hint of frustration in his voice, as he rubs his hair with the towel.

“I apologise, Sir, we have received a fire message. I was told to come and find you,” Underhill replies with his back still turned.

“Right, Okay, I’ll be there in a minute, let me get dressed, yeah,” Alec answers. 

“Yes, Sir, of course, I’ll let everyone know that you’ll be along shortly,” Underhill mutters, he hangs his head low and quickly leaves the room.

Alec shakes his head, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, he lets out a breath.

  
  


**

  
  


Alec had handed out assignments and scheduled the team leaders to meet back at the Ops station in two hours for briefings. 

So the team leaders are there waiting. Jace, Underhill, Maryse and Izzy. Luke and his team Aleric, Gretel and Hugo. 

“Why do they keep sending them to Maryse? Don’t they know that Alec is Head of the Institute?” Izzy was asking when Alec joins them at the Ops station. 

Alec’s hair is still damp, he’d made no attempt to tame it. He is wearing dark blue jeans they fit quite well, his thigh holster sits nicely sheathing his blade. They are a little short on the leg but the boots cover any evidence of that. And a dark grey long sleeve T, he has left the buttons undone at the front which reveals a small amount of chest hair. 

“Hey everyone,” Alec says in greeting, as he strolls up to the station, “Okay, show me,” holding out his hand for the message. He doesn’t miss the way Jace smirks at Andrew or the blush Andrew has on his cheeks, it’s still quite prominent.

Maryse passes Alec the piece of paper with its slightly singed edges, “Maybe they’re confused because there’s no New York Institute anymore? I’m sure they don’t mean any disrespect,” Maryse says, it is obvious to Alec that she is trying to quell any ill feelings that he might have about it. 

Alec just looks at his mother, arching his brows as he takes the piece of paper from her.

“Has anyone read this?” Alec asks as he inspected the message.

“I did,” Maryse states, “I was waiting for you.”

“Right, Okay, They have requested that our visit to the London Institute be earlier than planned, we have one hour before they open a portal. Izzy do you have the list I asked for? Maryse the transfer requests, you have those yes!” Alec asks, he has his head of the Institute hat on. 

“Yes,” Both Izzy and Maryse say in a synchronized response.

“Okay, Let’s debrief about the status of the compound, the perimeter? How’s everything looking out there, Jace?” Alec asks.

“Same as before, there’s nothing new to report, all we can do is keep the patrols going and up the security until sleeping beauty wakes up!” Jace states, his arms crossed over his chest and brow furrowed.

“Luke, does your team have anything to add?” Alec questions, already knowing the answer.

“I’m afraid not, Alec. We will keep the compound secure while you're gone, extra patrols have been stationed, and your teams inside and out,” Luke replies.

“Has there been any word from Dot about our patent?” Alec asks rubbing his stubble as his brow furrows.

“No… I have heard nothing from her,” Maryse replies.

“Right, Well I would like to know her progress and if she has any idea how much longer his healing process will take,” Alec requests looking pointedly at his mother.

“Okay, okay, I’ll go!” Maryse says holding her hands up. She began walking in the direction where Dot was still working on healing Bat. The clicking of her heels fading as she walks away.

Alec catches Andrew Shifting uncomfortably across the station, from the corner of his eye. “Everything okay Andrew?” He queries looking at underhill through his lashes, his hands splayed on the station top in front of him.

Andrew stills, standing awkwardly he lets out a breath, “All good, Sir!” He says with a mild grimace on his face, his cheeks are still flushed. 

“I guess he caught an eyeful in the shower?” Jace interjects a smirk spreads across his face reaching his eyes as he raises his brow.

Andrew’s head falls back as he takes a deep breath. His cheeks reddening by the second. He places his hands on his hips his head falling forward, fingers tapping impatiently.

“Jace, can you show some professionalism!” Staring daggers at Jace, “If you don’t mind, this is not the time,” Alec rolls his eyes.

“Yeah bro, sorry man!” Jace says winking, he bumps into Alec’s arm with his, still crossed across his chest. 

Alec shakes his head producing another eye roll, he crosses his arms across his chest, “Okay, we have an hour, we need bags for the supplies and the lists etc… Everyone meet back here in 50 minutes, just in case they open the portal early,” He rests his elbows on the station top placing his face in his palms, he rubs his eyes. Everyone dissipates in random directions. He notes that Underhill hasn’t moved, his head is down.

“Andrew!” Alec queries.

Underhill looks up at him chewing his bottom lip. He straightens his back and moves closer to the Ops station placing his palms on the top.

“I respect you, Sir, I feel terrible about what happened,” Underhill tells him, “I saw nothing, I promise you!”

“You were kinda staring, I think you might have seen something,” Alec replies, arching his brows.

“I was just surprised, I didn’t expect that I would find you naked, I’m so sorry,” Underhill’s cheeks redden as he lets out a breath.

“I was in the shower, of course, I was naked!” Alec says matter-of-factly with a sideways smirk and a small huff.

“Honestly, I meant nothing by it, I am an idiot for being so careless! Please forgive me, Sir,” Underhill pleads “I wasn’t even thinking where I was going, realising only when I saw you there,” He rubs his palm over his flushed face.

“Andrew, it’s okay! To be honest, I'm not bothered, it’s a communal shower it was bound to happen at some point,” Alec moves around the station to stand in front of Andrew. Alec places his hand on the other man's shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze, “There’s nothing to forgive or be ashamed about, we’re all adults here, well, maybe not Jace,” Alec says with a soft smile on his face.

“You still up for taking command?” Alec asks.

“Yes, if you still want me in command? I won't let you down,” Underhill promises, he visibly breathes out a sigh of relief.

“You won’t, Andrew,” Alec smiles at him again and releases his shoulder, “See you back here in,” Alec looks at the clock on the wall next to the office door, “45 minutes,”

Andrew nods towards Alec, Alec nods back arching his brow, he can see Jace peeking out from the kitchen doors. Jace ducks back behind the doors when he notices that Alec has caught him watching their exchange. Alec shakes his head amused at his parabatai and pats Underhill on the back as he goes.

He now knew without a doubt that Jace had been the one to send Andrew to find him. Alec would get him back for it when he least expected it.


	3. The Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and his team venture to the London Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am uploading two chapters this week because I will be unable to upload for a while.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!!

Alarms are blaring, Shadowhunters are running through the halls, up and down the stairs. It is organized chaos when Alec and his team step through the portal into the London Institute. His team comprised of himself, Jace, Clary and Aline.

Alec looks over to Jace with his brows raised. Jace shrugs his shoulders, biting his bottom lip.

A female Shadowhunter with blond hair swept back from her face, arranged in complex pleated layers comes running up to the group. 

“Alec Lightwood, I presume!” She pants, as she comes to a stop in front of them.

“I am Alec, and you are?” Alec asks, holding out his hand, he notices her Seelie ears immediately, it was hard not too.

She takes his proffered hand lightly. “I’m Helen, Helen Blackthorn, I am Ms Branwell’s assistant, it’s nice to meet you!” She continues, “Sorry, about all the chaos, there’s been…”

Helen pauses a small grimace appears on her face, just for a split second, but Alec catches it. She gives him a small smile.

“Follow me, if you will, I’ll take you to the office.” She climbs up a flight of stairs and heads along a corridor, Alec and his team follow closely behind.

They have to back up against a wall rather quickly, as a group of Shadowhunters rush past them. Clary was almost knocked off her feet, as a runner brushed past her clipping her with his shoulder on the way past.

Jace dives instinctively to catch her.

“Hey man, be more careful will ya!” Jace barks at them, as he holds Clary in his arms.

“Sorry!” One runner calls back.

“Jace, I’m fine, really! Obviously, there’s a situation happening here,” Clary says to Jace with a crooked smile.

Something is going on here. Hopefully, they will be informed as to what when they meet with the head of the Institute.

Helen leads the group further along the winding corridors of the London Institute until she comes to a stop in front of a heavy Oak door. It is from the 15th or 16th century, carved in a traditional old English style. As were most of the Institute's wooden embellishments.

That old smokey wood smell permeates the air, creating an odd atmosphere of respect and sombre stillness, despite the surrounding chaos, everything seems muted.

Helen knocks once, opening the door and stepping inside, she leaves the door ajar as she disappears around it. Alec and his team wait for a few seconds until she comes back into view motioning for them to enter.

The wall opposite the door from which they enter houses a huge bookcase, it takes up almost the whole side of the room, from floor to ceiling, wall to wall. Full of books, old and new, some spaces have figurines or vases, others have framed pictures.

To their left sits a huge soft brown corduroy sofa, there is a half-circle stained glass window behind it and a beautiful Persian rug on the floor in front of it. To the wall on the right of the sofa, there’s a giant wood-burning fire, surrounded by beautifully carved wooden features, the fire crackles disturbing the silence.

On their right is a large ornate carved Oak desk, it seems to rest on what looks like carved angel wings, one in each corner, each feather carved with the utmost perfection, beautiful and minuscule details. The tabletop is awash with papers and folders, a Tiffany lamp adorns the far corner. Two comfortable chairs, also brown corduroy are arranged to face the desk.

Helen makes introductions; “Alec Lightwood, I have the pleasure of introducing Lydia Branwell, the head of the London Institute. Lydia, this is Alec Lightwood, of the New York Institute,” Helen stated.

Lydia is a solid five foot five, lean figure. She has her honey-blond hair scraped back into a chignon and is wearing a black pantsuit accompanied by five-inch heels. Minimal makeup, her cheeks are flushed as if she’d been running or sparing, she has a toothy smile that reaches her eyes. Everything you would expect a leader to be crisp, sharp and authoritative.

Alec steps forward, straightening his back and squaring his shoulders, his arms behind his back as he stands at attention. “I’m the Head, of the New York Institute, actually,” Alec says matter-of-factly. Bringing one arm forward he holds out his hand.

Lydia takes it firmly. She smiles, raising her brows giving him a quick nod. “Please, Take a seat, Mr Lightwood,” Lydia motions to a chair, one of the two in front of her desk.

“Your companions may also take a seat,” Lydia looks at the group, smiling she nods towards the massive sofa at the back of the room, which would probably comfortably seat around 8 people…

Jace, Clary and Aline, walk over to the sofa taking a seat, as they looked at each other.

“Before we get into anything, can you tell me what’s going on here?” Alec asks. Seating himself in the chair across from Lydia. Shifting a little to make himself comfortable, he crossed one leg over the other eventually resting his ankle on his knee.

“Well, That’s actually one reason I wanted to meet with you earlier than we had scheduled,” Lydia explains.

Alec just looks at her blankly, his chin resting in his palm, tracing his stubble with his fingers, his elbow resting on the arm of the chair. “Continue,” He says furrowing his brow.

“Demon activity has increased over the last two days here in the UK as well as different locations around the world, something is happening. We have reports of mundane attack’s, there are demon sightings all over, the mundanes are clueless as always, but we need to be ready,”

“Helen, could you please fetch, Ragnor Fell, bring him directly here,” Lydia asked Helen.

Helen nods and leaves the room promptly closing the door behind her.

“Sorry, we will need Ragnor,” Lydia continues, “As I said, There have been a number of attacks on Institutes around the world, since the fall of New York. We fear this is just the beginning of something more heinous,”

“There have also been several missing Warlocks reported, including a very powerful Warlock child. She has the potential to do some real damage. She could be coerced, manipulated and used against us. We can’t let this happen, that’s where Ragnor comes in, he and the child are close, and he wants to help. Hopefully, he will be able to track her and help subdue the child when you find her,” Lydia says.

“Wait, you're sending us on Mission, I thought you were going to help us with the threat that we’re facing in New York, you know, Valentine!” Jace grumbles, standing from his position at the back of the room moving to stand behind Alec.

“Let her finish, Jace,” Alec turns to face Jace, giving him a nod, “Although, we’re not here to go on Mission for you, Ms Branwell. You have plenty of well-equipped Shadowhunters at your disposal,” Alec adds.

“Just Lydia, please…” Lydia says standing from her chair, she paces behind her desk.

“Okay, listen I wouldn’t send for you to go on just any Mission, this is about New York, it directly affects you. I need every Shadowhunter I have to defend against the demons that have started advancing on the city, plus aren't we in this together, we are all at war,” Lydia looks at Alec pleadingly.

Alec’s fingers are still tracing his stable as he takes a moment in thought, “Okay, we’ll hear you out,” Alec responds.

There is a soft knock at the door, it opens a little and Helen pokes her head around the edge.

“Enter,” Lydia says.

Helen enters the room with a rather scruffy looking older gentleman. He is wearing something that belongs in the fashion books of the 1800s, his Warlock mark is plain to see, a horn on either side of his forehead. His hair unkempt and the look of sleepless nights is plain on his face.

“Ragnor this is Alec Lightwood, the Head of the New York Institute. Could you tell him what you’ve told us,” Lydia asks; She motions to the empty chair in front of her desk, as she leans her backside on the front corner of the desk, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ragnor takes a seat next to Alec and offers him his hand. “Mr Lightwood, it’s a pleasure, a pleasure indeed,” Ragnor says, with a thick upper-crust British accent.

Alec takes his outstretched hand, “Just, Alec,” He states with a firm his handshake, “So Ragnor, can you enlighten us to what’s going on, and what exactly you need from us?” Alec queries.

“Yes, yes indeed, well. I shall start at the beginning then,” he says as he shifts his chair around, to better see Alec and company. It makes a rather loud grating noise, as the feet of the chair complain at the movement across the wooden floorboards, like nails on a chalkboard. He crosses his legs placing his palms on his knees.

“A very good friend of mine, also a Warlock. Caterina Loss, adopted a Warlock child, a little over two years ago, her name is Madzie, she was three years old at the time, such a beautiful and gifted girl. I’m her godfather you know,” he says, a smile growing on his face as he falls into deep thought.

“Ragnor, focus,” Lydia says tapping his shoulder from her position behind him.

“Sorry, yes, well she was taken a little over 6 months ago, and a day later Caterina went missing. I’ve been trying to find them both. Through my conjurings, I inadvertently found out that Madzie was born of Warlock and Demon. The thing is, she is immensely powerful, and in the wrong hands she could be used as a weapon, she doesn’t deserve that! She is just an innocent child,” Ragnor explains.

“What does any of this have to do with us?” Jace asks clicking his tongue, still standing behind Alec with his arms folded over his chest.

“I am getting to that, my impatient friend,” Ragnor says pinching the bridge of his nose, “You see, I’ve been tracking them for 6 months and through it all, I’ve found out a fair bit. For example, the day after Cat went missing, I found evidence that Forsaken had been in the house.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell somebody about this sooner?” Alec asks, “Forsaken involvement, means that it’s likely that Valentine may be involved!” he adds.

“I didn’t want to believe it, but after further digging, and a little help from a very old friend, we found the place we thought Cat and Madzie were being held, on your side of the pond, in Brooklyn. But it was a trap, or so it seems,” Ragnor runs his hand down his face and lets out a breath.

“My friend was captured. I don’t understand how they did it? He is quite powerful and would have been able to thwart any normal means of capture. I believe you know him, Do you not? He is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, after all,” Ragnor says looking at the Shadowhunters.

“I’m afraid not,” Alec answers, “Dot, would have been in contact with the high Warlock, but we’ve never met. Maryse would know of him I’m sure, she is my predecessor,”

“Dot? Oh, you mean Dorothea? Dorothea Rollings.” Alec nodded in confirmation. “Yes, I know her well. She is also a good friend to Magnus,” Ragnor says, pausing for a moment.

“Maryse,” he rubs his chin, “Maryse and Robert Lightwood, Aha! Your their boy aren't you, you were much shorter, the last time that I saw you, gosh, Tempus fugit indeed. How is your mother, my dear boy? That was a nasty business what happened in Idris.”

“Yes, it was. She is doing okay, it’s been rough since the Rising, but we have to just keep moving forward, and making the best of what we can,” Alec replies, running his fingers through his hair.

Not wanting to dwell on the subject. Alec takes a deep breath. Keeping to the matter at hand, he continues.

“So your friend was taken in New York, and you believe that the child and her mother are also being held somewhere in New York? And you suspect that it was Valentine who has taken them?” Alec asks.

“Yes, yes I do, that is where we had tracked them too, but I lost the lead after Magnus was taken. I tried tracking him to no avail. Someone must have been blocking me or clocking him. I hope they are okay and together, at least,” Ragnor pauses closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I do think it was Valentine, yes. I heard about your fire message stating that Sebastian is still alive. It just confirmed what I had expected all along, although I didn’t want to believe it,” Ragnor continues.

“Okay, You think Valentine took the girl, to use her powers somehow? Maybe he needed the mother to persuade her or something, maybe that's why she wasn’t taken until a day later, but why? Nothing is making sense,” Alec rubs his face with his palms as his brow began to furrow.

“But he’s had them for 6 months. Maybe this has something to do with why the Institute was attacked? You said she is powerful, powerful enough to breach the words?” Alec asks, he looks at the other faces in the room, his brow arched. He pursed his lips placing his hand over his mouth, thumb tip on his chin and his index finger curved over the bow of his lip. Alec stands and paces in front of the fireplace, back and forth.

“Can you take us to the place where you and your friend had tracked them too?” Alec asks, looking expectantly at Ragnor, “You will need to fill us in on everything that you found over the 6 months, every little detail, okay,” He says in a soft but firm voice.

“Yes, yes of course,” Ragnor replies, “I’ll do anything, anything at all,”

Alec sits down on the sofa, his elbows on his knees, his face in his palms, he runs his fingers through his hair; he lets out a breath closing his eyes for a moment.

“We need weapons, Lydia, if you wouldn’t mind? I have a list of supplies that we need. We didn’t manage to grab much during our escape as you can imagine,” Alec asks as he leans back into the sofa, it in cases him with a warm hug, it was the most comfortable thing he’d ever sat on. He runs his hand over the armrest, feeling the softness of the material on his fingertips.

“Of course, take what you need, we have plenty of weapons,” Lydia replies, “You also said in your message that you have a couple of transfer requests? Are you sure you want to lose people at a time like this, you need as many as you can get,” she continues with a look of concern on her face.

“We do, yes. Unfortunately, they are too young to be out in the field, they would be much safer here, they are in the junior program. You have juniors here too right? They could continue their studies here,” Alec proposes.

Juniors were young students, training for life as a Shadowhunter. Learning all about weapons, demons, the downworld and all the duties being a Shadowhunter would require of them, once they passed certain tests and received their Angelic rune at the rune ceremony.

“Yes, we do, and they can, how many are we talking about?” Lydia asks.

“There are four of them, two pairs of siblings,” Alec replies.

“Great, they will fit in perfectly. If you can send a message when they will be due, that would be excellent. Helen can you clear that with Victor… Helen!” Lydia repeats, slightly louder.

Causing everyone to look at Helen, her cheeks flush. It seems as if she and Aline have been exchanging smiles or something to that effect, none of them had been taking much notice. Helen’s eyes shift to the floor, a shy smile still on her face.

“Sorry, yes, erm, of course, n no problem,” Helen stutters, she makes her way over to the door, opening it and closing it behind her, disappearing without another word.

Lydia moves around to the now vacant chair that Alec had been sitting in. She turns it to face the other way much more gracefully than Ragnor had done; she sits and makes herself comfortable.

“So I hear you have allied with the New York werewolf pack and the Vampire clan as well, how is that working?” Lydia asks her brow raised, “that’s quite a bold move isn’t it?”

“Why? We have a common enemy. They are just like us, trying to survive in this upside-down world we find ourselves in! We need to work together if we are to defeat this threat. They are part human as are we, these biased opinions and bigoted behaviour against downworlders has to change, it has to stop, now more than ever!” Alec affirms, he stands up and walks over to the fireplace.

“I agree, Alec, It wasn’t a dig, honestly, this was another reason I wanted to speak with you. I want to request a meeting with the New York leaders, to better understand how I can bring the clans and packs here in the UK together. As you’ve said we need to be working together.”

“I admire you, Alec! It is a bold move and one I am in awe of. If we had done it sooner, maybe all of this madness wouldn’t be happening now,” Lydia gestures with her hands over her head.

“On that note, I also wanted to ask if you have heard anything from the Seelie Queen, does anyone know where her alliance lies?

It is Jace who speaks. “We believe that they have sealed their borders, years ago, just after the Rising. We haven’t been able to contact anyone in the Seelie realm since,” Jace replies as he scraped his teeth across his bottom lip, “Apart from the incident when Simon went missing, he said it was the Seelie’s,” Jace left it at that, not wanting to divulge any more information than was necessary.

“I will ask Luke and Raphael if they are okay with meeting with you, leave it with me. I am sure we can arrange something,” Alec says, “If there’s nothing else I would like to gather weapons, supplies and get back to New York,” Alec continues.

“Of course, I’ll have Helen take you to our weapons master as soon as she returns. She’ll also help with the other things you need as well,” Lydia answers as she stands up leaving the chair empty, brushing the ruffles from her jacket and pants.

Taking this as a cue Ragnor stands from his chair, “I can portal us if you can give me a clue as to where,” Ragnor suggests with a nod to Alec.

“Do we have time to stop for a meal?” Clary asks as she also stands from her position on the sofa. She had remained quiet throughout the meeting as had Aline.

Jace looks over to Alec. “What do ya say, bro? A little downtime, some good food?” Jace asks shifting from foot to foot.

Alec rolls his eyes but thought for a minute. Looking at Clary, she has her hands pressed together in prayer. He couldn't help but roll his eyes again, it’s an automatic response where Clary is concerned.

They had a decent kitchen at the compound this much was true, but there was not much in the way of gourmet cuisine happening in New York. They had to go on runs to find their food, scavenging the restaurants at first, supermarkets and empty homes. Even though they received the basics from a few generous Institutes from time to time, food supplies were sparse.

“Okay, look, I’ll send Maryse a fire message, and if everything is okay and quite there, then I’ll think about it, Okay!” Alec says, crossing his arms over his chest, “Okay with you,” he asks with a simple nod to Lydia.

“Yes, of course, you’re all welcome to stay as long as you need, our Institute is your Institute. Please feel at home here.” Lydia says, giving them all a toothy smile.

Helen knocks on the door, opening it just a crack and peeking in, “Helen, please come in my dear. Can you please show our guests to wherever they want to go,” Lydia asks her.

“It would be my pleasure,” Helen replies, supporting a lopsided smile. She continues, “I need a minute with you first if that’s okay? In private.”

Taking the hint, Alec and his group leave the room.

“We appreciate your hospitality, Lydia, thank you,” Alec says as they exit the room.

As the group wait in the hallway for Helen. Alec sends a fire message and receives one back almost immediately. Everything was the same back home, no problems. Bat is still in a comatose state, so nothing is stopping them from indulging in a little comfort. Maryse had said for them to take as long as they need and that she would send a fire message if anything of note happens.

Emerging from the office a few moments later Helen shuts the door behind herself with a sullen look on her face.

“Is everything okay,” Alec quietly asks her, she just nods. Alec can tell that something is bothering her but drops it, for now anyway.

“So where do you wanna go,” Helen asks the group, a smile back on her face. Alec notices as she flutters her lashes at Aline.

“The mess hall, please,” Clary says with a huge smile across her face. Jace is holding her hand as she bounces with the anticipation of a hot meal made by one of the elite Institute chefs.

The group made their way through the Institute. It was much quieter than when they had arrived; it is a little eerie, actually.

They arrive at the mess hall. Luckily there was always someone on duty, due to the odd hours that the Shadowhunters kept.

“Yess… by the Angel, do you smell that, that is heavenly,” Clary says, inhaling the exotic aromas that waft out of the mess hall, as she started running toward the promise of a full belly.

“Well, the chef is literally part angel,” Jace jests, “Wait, babe, I’m with you,” Jace huffs as he runs after her.

Aline joins them, but at a much slower pace.

Ragnor follows the Shadowhunters with a smile. Alec guesses that he must also be hungry.

“Actually,” Alec whispers to Helen, “I would appreciate a change of clothes, maybe a private shower. If that’s at all possible,” Alec asks, silently praying to the Angel.

“No problem, give me your sizes, I’ll arrange new gear for you and I’ll have everything sent to a room for you. Let me show you to a guest room first. There’s a private bathroom and bed if you want to rest for a while. Or maybe you want to get something to eat? I’ll just show you to a room and you can decide what you want to do, that sound okay?” Helen suggests.

“Perfect, yes, thank you, that would be fantastic!” Alec replies. The thought of a decent meal a hot shower and a comfortable bed had him feeling euphoric.


	4. The Institute - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the god-damned Apocalypse, it's times like this you need to take what pleasure you can, wherever you find it. Otherwise, what’s the point, what are we fighting for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Content in this chapter.
> 
> Smut Smut Smut...

Clary and Jace had gone by the time Alec makes it back to the mess hall._ They’ve probably gotten a guest room,_ he surmises. Although Ragnor was still there, apparently talking to himself, Alec just rolls his eyes._ Warlocks,_ he thought.

Getting himself some food, Alec finds an empty seat and sits on his own. The hall is empty with it being so late in the day, but he enjoys the peace. The smell of the food on his plate was superb, tasting it and rolling it on his tongue,_ hmm venison._ It was cooked to perfection, melting in his mouth and the jus was another level. It has been a while since he has eaten this well!

**

Alec closes the door to the guest room that Helen had shown him to a little earlier, noticing a pile of clean clothes on the bed. She’d even arranged new boots, socks and boxers for him. He could also see sweatpants and trainers, Alec smiles to himself._ Oh, how I’ve missed life in the Institute._

He sits on the edge of the bed. Undoing his boots and toeing them off. He removes his socks. Pulls the back of the T, up over his head and dropped it on the floor next to his boots. Unbuckling his holster and placing it on the bed. He undoes his belt, buttons and zipper and pulls off his pants adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor. Leaving him sitting in just his boxers.

He makes his way to the bathroom. Swinging open the beautiful wooden door, it was huge inside. There is a generous-sized claw tub. A rather spacious walk-in shower with a misted glass sliding doors, they had a delicate gold leaf filigree pattern adorning them. There was a touch screen panel on the wall next to the bevelled mirror above the washbasin with a multitude of settings.

It was all marble, chrome and wood. The marble has stunning grey almost silver and subtle pink hue tones swirling through it. The wood was dark rich and highly polished, probably mahogany. As well as the door, the cabinets and draws under the twin washbasins, the small fixtures around the room were also wood, it also covered the floor giving the room a warm and welcoming feeling.

Alec peers at the touch screen and he just presses on, hot and hard, he lets it run while he explores. Finding sealed toothbrushes and single-use toothpaste sachets, in a draw under the marble twin washbasins. Alec takes one of each and brushes his teeth. He runs his tongue over his smooth teeth, minty fresh.

Plums of steam fill the room. Alec pulls his boxers down over his hips and shakes them off, as they hang on his right foot he kicks them into a hamper in a small nook next to the door, rather expertly.

Stepping into the shower, Alec notices a soft white dressing gown hanging on the inside of the dark wooden door,_ hmm_. He steps into the hot water; it is a bit too hard and a bit too hot so he gets out and adjusts the temperature and the pressure and steps back in sliding the glass panel door across.

Leaning with his palms on the wall, Alec lets the water cascade over him. It feels so good, it’s private, relaxing and he can take as long as he wants, do whatever he needs. He has missed this even more than he had realised.

He has no idea how much time had passed and at this moment; it doesn’t much matter. He takes a bottle from a small insert, a shelf like section in the marble-tiled wall; _it looks like shampoo_. He checks the gold lettering;_ Yep shampoo._

Running his fingers through his hair he massages the creamy liquid into his scalp, then rinsing it he grabs a bottle of shower gel. Lathering it up in his hands and inhaling the aroma, slight traces of sandalwood, his favourite.

He spreads the foam over his pecs and across his stomach lathering himself with his soapy hands, the scent of sandalwood permeating the humid, steamy air around him. His hands glide over his firm buttocks and along the crack finding the tender awaiting puker of his hole.

Without hesitation, he pushes his index finger inside himself and after taking a breath he quickly adds a second finger, pushing them in as far as they will go.

The feeling of his fingers stirring inside sends a shiver up his spine and through his balls making them heavy with need, it stirs an ache at the root of his cock; It bobs in response. Widening his stance he pumps his long fingers in and out of himself, he pushes back onto them as they slide back inside.

He bends forward, so he has better access. Leaning on the tiled wall, his forehead rests on his forearm as he fucks himself with his fingers. Pushing them in and out of his of himself, he brushes against his prostate, breathing in deeply,_ “hum, fuck,”_ Alec hums when he released a breath.

Moving his left hand to grip the base of his length, clamping down firmly on his shaft, as he fucks himself.

Pulling the fingers out from himself and switches hands, so the right hand is now holding himself at the root of his hardening cock. And with his left, he rubs at the clutch of his hole. Then again, he inserts his long fingers into himself, leaving his fingers sitting still.

He glides his right hand up to the crown of his cock twisting a little, rubbing at the ridge of his crown. He squeezes around his girth a little harder; He feels the heft of his cock in his hand now that it’s fully erect.

It feels heady, dizzying; he feels a current running through his entire body right down to his toes. A moan fills chest as his diaphragm expands. His head falls back, he licks his bottom lip and bites down on it as his head swims in euphoria.

Removing the fingers from his hole and begins to pump his dick. The left hand instinctively cupping his balls and the root of his shaft, rolling his fingers around his sac. Alec slides his hand over the crown of his throbbing cock, his thumb stroking his slit, spreading pre-cum across his crown and around the ridge.

His hand slides back down to the base of his dick slowly, his thumb working the upper side of his shaft as his long fingers caressing the underside of his hot throbbing length.

Ambling, taking his time, he feels each throb of his dick in his head and pit of his stomach. He swallows, his Adam’s apple bobs in his throat as he slowly speeds up his strokes, gripping his dick a little tighter.

Twisting his hand as it reaches the tip, his hand works his cock up and down, again and again, rolling his hips he jerks himself off. Licking and biting his lips, he wants this to last as long as possible,_ “hmm,”_ Alec hums.

He bucks his hips forward, fucking into his hand,_ “hmmm, oh fuck,”_ Alec moans fill the private bathroom.

Gripping his balls tightly, as they draw up he arches his back, his thighs tremble, his toes curl. Leaning his head back on the cool tiles behind him as he comes, moaning long and drawn out he pants, _“fuck, ahh fukk…”_

All evidence of his climax washing away as the water flows swirling around the drain. Alec’s breathing is hard and erratic, his heart pounds hard in his chest. Still pumping his dick shallowly, squeezing every last pearly drop from himself.

His left-hand sweeps over his pecs, he brushes his nipple between his fingers he squeezes one then the other. Wetting his lips, _“hmmm,”_ he spasms on the aftershocks.

Alec’s breath slows, breathing deeply in and out again. He slowly comes down from his high…

He exits the shower, standing on a bath mat to save the beautiful polished wood floor from getting too wet. Grabbing one of the folded towels from a pile he dries himself, he dries his softening cock as it hangs heavy between his legs. He could definitely go again and if he’d had a partner, he most certainly would. But it feels like he would be taking liberties._ Maybe in the morning?_ He doesn’t know when he will get another opportunity like this.

It feels like a weight has been lifted, he has literally let all of his stress and built-up tension wash away. Rubbing his hair with a fresh towel, he slips on the fluffy dressing gown. Throwing the damp towels in the hamper and turning off the shower. He leaves the bathroom and makes his way over to the bed. Throwing himself onto it, he bounces a little.

Alec drifts off with a smile on his face.

**

Alec wants to take his time and enjoy the pleasures and facilities the Institute has to offer. But they aren't here for just for pleasure. They need to get back to New York, taking the supplies and weapons with them.

Get the Mission planned, that they are now involved in. Get all the information from Ragnor regarding it and find out if Bat’s condition had improved, etc.

He had intended to just grab a quick shower to freshen himself up and clear his mind. To get all the pieces in place, of the multitude of things that were occupying his thoughts.

But he doesn’t know when he will get another opportunity like this. Resigning to treat himself to one last quickie, it wouldn’t do any harm and might help clear his mind, it had done last night.

In the shower, palming himself a little he ambled, slowly rocking his hips. He gently wraps his hand around himself pulling the foreskin down revealing the head of his cock, it has hardened already and pulses as he moves his thumb over the slit, sending a shiver through his balls. He hums at the sensation and can feel his pulse quicken, feeling the jugular thumping rapidly on his neck and the beat of his heart in his chest. 

He moves his hand up his dick slowly so the foreskin partially covers the crown, and back down at a slightly quicker pace. He sucks in a breath. His left-hand slips around the base of his dick pulling the skin taut. He spits in his right hand and palms his crown, sucking in a sharp breath. 

He realises the breath steadily as he finds a slow teasing rhythm, up, down and again. Building up speed slowly rocking his hips keeping pace with his hand. Holding the root firmly with his thumb and forefinger, the others fondle at his balls,_ hmm..._

A heady current runs up his spine, up the back of his neck, a shiver tickles its way across his shoulders and down his torso, it has his nipples hardening. Letting go of the base of his cock his hand glides to his left nipple he rubs it between the tips of his thumb and forefinger, pinching slightly, giving the other nipple the same treatment.

All the time gently rolling his hips his hand working his cock, twisting teasingly as he reaches the crown. He places a palm flat on the cool tile in front of him, his head falling back,_ ahh... hmmm_

He catches the wetness at the slit and spreads it on the downward stroke, he can feel the building pressure.

Curling his fingers around his girth he grips himself with vigour tightly squeezing his shaft, he starts pumping himself relentlessly, gripping the root again, so he doesn’t come too quickly.

Alec’s balls bounce vigorously as he jerks his cock. Leaning his forehead against the cool tiles; he squeezes and tugs on his dick, twisting a little when he reaches the tip, his breath becomes shallow.

He is working up a sweat as he jerks himself hard and fast,_ “hmmm, fuck, hmmm…”_ he reaches for his balls, fondling them he squeezes. He will not last much longer.

Slowing the pace on his dick, he brings himself back from the edge. Feeling his heart pounding beneath his chest, he feels a little light-headed.

Alec places his palms flat on the cool tiles, letting go of his length he breathes in and out deeply, his cock bobs heavy and pleadingly between his legs.

The need still burning in his belly, his dick pleading and his balls beg for release.

Rolling his shoulders, he runs his hands over his pecs, pinching his nipples again. He plants his legs wide. Placing his left palm back on the tiled wall to steady himself, as his right-hand curls around his throbbing dick. He runs his thumb around his head of his cock; He teases the edge of his ridge.

Pumping himself from tip to base, base to tip, repeatedly, he builds up the perfect rhythm._ “Ahh... Shit… hmmm,”_ Balls drawing up as he pushes his dick through the tight grip of his hand._ “Fuck… ahh,”_ he comes hard, his pearly ropes paint the tiles in front of him. Aftershocks reverberate through his body as he continues to stroke himself.

_“Fuck…,”_ Alec runs his fingers through his damp hair, still caressing his softening cock he closes his eyes inhaling deeply.

_It’s the god-damned Apocalypse, it's times like this you need to take what pleasure you can, wherever you find it. Otherwise, what’s the point, what are we fighting for? It’s not like the Apocalypse is going anywhere._

Drying himself he wraps a towel around his hips and pads his way back to the bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he gives himself a minute to just breathe.

Sorting through the new clothes that had been left for him. He dresses in the usual black gear, buckling his holster around his thigh and zipping up his boots, he smiled. Almost feeling like himself again.

The pile of dirty clothes he had left on the floor, had disappeared. He had noticed as he came back to the room after the quick sparring session he had with Jace at the crack of dawn. Luckily Helen had thrown sweatpants a couple of T’s and a new pair of trainers in with his fresh gear. Jace had also managed to get fresh clothes, he had been buzzing at his success in getting a new leather jacket.

Alec had taken the opportunity, after their session of popping to the mess hall to grab some breakfast, while he still could. After which he intended to have a quick shower.

When he returned to the room, his clothes were back on the bed, neatly covered in laundry wrapping. He raised his brow, _efficient._

He folded the clean clothes and neatly packed everything into his bag.

**

The thought of getting his hands on a bow has Alec all kinds of excited.

The group makes their way to the weapons hall, led by Helen who is talking with Aline, well more like whispering.

“What's that all about,” Jace asks Alec quietly, as he nods in Helen and Aline's direction.

Alec rolls his eyes, “How would I know, Jace,” he says throwing his hands up.

Jace quickens his step catching up to Helen and Aline, “So, you too know each other?” Jace asks them.

“Yes, we trained together when we were juniors,” Aline says, a sweet smile appears on her face as her cheeks flush, as does Helen’s.

“Right,” Jace smirks, “I get it.” Alec rolls his eyes at his parabatai.

Arriving at the weapons hall the group enter the large space through two large double doors, it has a high arched ceiling with wood-carved features crisscrossing above them. Huge windows, six of them, also arched at the very top. Sitting on the opposite side from which they entered, at the far end of the hall, light streams in from outside.

Alec has seen very little natural light in years, the brightness of it stings his eyes making them water a little, he blinks as his eyes adjust to the bright rays pouring through the arched windows.

In between the group and the huge windows are rows upon rows of weapons, some are on shelf systems some on long racks, glass cases and even barrel-shaped containers. The weapons range from staffs, seraph blades and daggers, kindjal’s, bows, masses, there is a huge array of just about every weapon you could imagine.

There was also a large weapons table in the centre of the room.

A scruffy-looking man approaches them. “Helen, what can I do for you?” He asks.

“Hodge,” She motions towards Alec with a wave of her hand, “This is Alec Lightwood the Head of the New York Institute. Alec this is Hodge Starkweather, our chief weapons master,” Helen explains to Alec.

Alec and Hodge take each other’s hand for a stern shake.

“Aha, I’m guessing you are here to restock your weapons. Please take what you need, just make sure I get a detailed inventory, Okay Helen. Nice to meet you Mr Lightwood,” Hodge Says as he turns to leave.

Alec watches him walk away, his brow furrows, he was about to say something to Helen.

“Whoa… Check this out, bro!” Jace bellows joyously waving around what looked like a grenade launcher, “I gotta have one of these, man… what kinda grades do you guys have?”

Alec rolls his eyes dramatically, “Just put it all in a pile Jace, I’m sure it’ll come in useful… Okay, everyone, you know what we need, Let’s get to it!” Alec says, with his head of the Institute authoritative voice.

“All the ammo has descriptions marked on the boxes,” Helen says as she points to a box of grenades marked, _**SILVER GAS**_\- _used for Vampires dispersion_. “See,” She nods at Jace.

“Yeah, I see thanks, that's handy…” Jace says, his voice muffled at the latter as he bends into a massive box, to get at its contents, his butt in the air. The box was marked, _**SUNLIGHT**_-_ used for Demon dispersion._

Jace doesn’t know what it is exactly, although he has a fairly good idea. They didn’t have grenades back at the New York Institute. He can’t wait to try it out, this will definitely come in handy.

Alec looks around the array of weapons. He makes his way to where he sees an assortment of bows all hung individually in order of type. Velocity, strength, flexibility and so forth. There are Crossbows, Compound Bows, LongBows, Reflex Bows, Recurve Bows.

Grabbing one of each. He will need to test each one, once he’s put together a makeshift range when they were back at the compound. He will also need to take extra bowstring in case they need to be restrung. He set about picking up a couple of rolls of the correct types of string and the tools needed to maintain a bow, they were in a handy little box ideal for taking with you on the hunt.

He placed the bows etc carefully on a table in the middle of the room.

Now over to where the arrows are kept, Alec sorts through the different head types. Adamas Tips, Broadhead Tips, Steel Tips, Holy Fire Tips, that would burn with holy fire once activated, he is quite fond of these, and grappling Tips.

He takes a quiver he likes the look of and places an assortment of arrows into it and slings it over his shoulder; He sees a decent pair of leather bow gloves which he puts on, fastening the Velcro strap around his wrist.

Taking extra boxes of Adamas and Holy Fire tips, he places them into one of the bags

“Izzy would love it here,” Jace said as Alec walks up to him.

“Bro, do you really need so many bows?” Jace asks his lips quirking.

“Probably not,” Alec replies, shrugging his shoulders a smirk spread across his face. “They're not all for me, I thought Max would like the Crossbow!” he continues.

Alec rolls his eyes at himself, “Practice arrows, I almost forgot,” he says as he darts of grabbing another quiver and a box of practice arrows. He makes his way back over to Jace.

Aline walks over to them with a duffel bag full of blades, boxes of ammo, and many other things, she has a halter around her back with dual blades and two thigh holsters, one on each thigh. One with a handgun which looks like a Magnum. The other has daggers init, the pockets filled with ammo.

As everyone came back together, they are now all very much fully equipped and ready to deal with just about anything. There are three bags filled with weapons, they are armed to the teeth.

Clary has picked a pair of Kindjel’s a seraph blade and an extra holster.

Alec picks up another thigh holster a couple of daggers and a seraph blade, the Recurve Bow and his quiver over his shoulder.

Helen has itemised everything, as Hodge had asked her too.

“Okay, that's us, I think we’re ready to go,” Alec remarks looking at the group he nods, right, “I should go thank Lydia before we go, is she in the office?” He asks Helen.

“Yes she is, She will be expecting you, Ragnor is with her,” Helen replies.

Clary had gotten food and all the other supplies earlier when Jace and Alec had been training. So they each have a heavy bag to carry.

“We should've brought more people,” Jace laughs.

“Nothing is stopping you from coming back if you need too,” Helen says to the group, but her gaze lingers on Aline, there’s sadness in her eyes.

“You guys go, I’ll meet you in the ops centre if that’s okay Alec?” Aline asks.

“Of course, Aline, take all the time you need,” He replies.

“Okay,” Clary says, “We’ll wait for you guys in the Ops Centre.” Jace nods to them as he and Clary make their way down the corridor.

**

Closing the door to the weapons hall behind him. Alec leaves Helen and Aline alone, whatever it was they need to say is between them, they deserved their privacy.

Alec makes his way to the office, winding his way through the corridors until he is standing in front of Lydia’s office. He taps on the door lightly with his knuckles.

“Come in,” he hears from inside. He opens the door and steps inside, leaving the door open.

“I just wanted to extend my thanks for your hospitality and the supplies. It will help a great deal, all of us in New York are in your debt,” Alec says to Lydia.

“We are ready to Portal to New York if you are Ragnor?” Alec queries, looking over towards the Warlock.

Ragnor is sitting in front of Lydia's desk, a cup in his hands, probably filled with tea.

“Yes… Fantastic, ready when you are,” Ragnor says as he stands from the chair and places the cup on a coaster on the desk in front of him. As he moves Alec sees another figure, sitting on the seat that’s next to the one Ragnor had been in, Ragnor had been blocking his view. Alec squints and furrows his brow, he doesn’t recognise this man.

“Oh, my apologies, Alec,” Lydia remarks as she stands, making her way around to the front of the desk, “This is Victor Aldertree, our head of security!” Lydia says motioning to Victor, “Victor this is Alec Lightwood the Head of the New York Institute,” She explains. The two men exchange nods.

“I would love to stay for a chat, but I really do have to get back to New York. I hope you understand,” Alec explains, still holding the heavy bag and armed to the teeth. It was inappropriate to enter a conversation in such a manner, and he had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach when he looked at this, Victor Aldertree.

“I understand I would want to get back too if I was in your position,” Victor says, standing from the chair and moving closer to Alec, “Perhaps, I could visit your new base of operations, to see how you are handling everything.”

“You are quite famous around here, I would like to see how you operate,” Victor continues.

Alec just looks at him, raising his brows in mild confusion. “Yeah, We’ll have to see, I have to deal with quite a bit at the moment. I’m not available for that kinda thing anyway, we’re in a war zone! Another time perhaps,” Alec responds, as he nods to Ragnor to follow him, “Again Lydia, it’s been a pleasure.” Alec finishes.

Glancing over at Victor, his brow still furrowed. Turning around, he walks out of the office through the open door.

Ragnor follows him out of the room. Alec hears a loud click as the door closes behind them.

“A rather unpleasant chap, that one!” Ragnor says as he walks up to Alec.

“Who is he, I’ve never heard of him before?” Alec asks.

“I don’t really know, I just know what I’ve heard. Apparently, he transferred here around a year ago, from the Mumbai Institute. His predecessor from here at the London Institute went missing, just beforehand. Vanishing into thin air, poof!" Ragnor gestures with his hands, "In any case, I don't like the man very much,” He says as he shakes his head.

“I get it, something feels off about him, I feel it too! Maybe I’ll try to talk to Lydia about it. But right now, we need to find your friend and the little girl... Madzie? And I need to get back to New York.” Alec says.

Alec looks over to Ragnor, he has a small grimace spreading on his face. “Don’t worry, we’ll do our utmost to find them,” Alec adds. He places his hand on Ragnor’s shoulder giving it a brief but reassuring squeeze.

“Shall we.” Alec motions with his hand for Ragnor to lead the way.

Jace is standing and shifting restlessly from foot to foot, his arms crossed over his chest. Clary is leaning on an elegantly carved wooden Collom, one of six in the Ops Centre.

“Hey, Everything okay?” Jace asks as Alec and Ragnor walk up to them.

“We’re good to go, no Aline yet?” Alec observes. Resting his bags on the floor, next to Jace and clary’s bags.

“Something is going on here, but we’ll talk when we are back in New York!” Alec quietly says, so only Jace can hear him. Jace nods back to him, with a hint of concern in his eyes, he scrunches his nose a little sucking air through his teeth.

Alec sends a fire message alerting Maryse that their group will return shortly, with Ragnor in tow.

A few minutes pass, Aline comes into view. She hurries towards her team, jogging the last few meters she reaches them looking over to Alec. He can sense that something is bothering her and he can see something in her eyes.

“Let’s get back home, shall we,” was all she says.

Alec looks over to Ragnor, “Ready?” Alec asks.

“Yes, of course,” Ragnor says, as he makes swooping movements with his hands, sparks twine through his fingers and with a final flourish of movement he produces a portal and the group step through.


	5. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is happy to be back in New York, although he will miss the luxury of the Institute. The smog doesn’t seem as thick as it had in recent days. He can hear the water gently lapping against the dock.

Alec steps out from the portal onto the New York docks outside the back of the compound. The rest of the group following closely behind. Aline, Clary, Jace and Ragnor appear one by one. There is a swooshing sound and drop in air pressure, indicating the closing of the portal.

He is happy to be back in New York, although he will miss the luxury of the Institute. The smog doesn’t seem as thick as it had in recent days. He can hear the water gently lapping against the dock and the door to the compound clicking open.

“My boys,” Maryse yelps, as she comes running from the open door of the compound. Grabbing Alec and Jace together giving them both a tight hug.

Alec can see Luke, Max, Izzy and Simon have followed her out. Simon comes jogging over to Clary, taking her bags from her and slinging them over his shoulders.

“Okay… Mom, I need air,” Jace said grinning at her and patting her back, his cheeks flushed a little.

“I missed you!” Maryse says, wiping a rogue tear from her cheekbone.

“We were only gone a day, not even that,” Jace replies as a corner of his mouth tugs upwards.

“So did you get what you needed?” She added as she leans over giving Alec a quick motherly peck on his cheek. Alec nods in reply.

“And you brought a guest, Ragnor, It has been a long, long time, my old friend,” Maryse steps over towards him. He is holding out his hand for a handshake. Maryse stretches out her arms in front of her and wraps them around Ragnor, taking him into a bear hug.

“Oh, Okay… Yes, it has been a rather long while hasn’t it. But a little less with the old if you don’t mind,” Ragnor breathes with a little laugh accompanied by a playful wink. They walk toward the compound animatedly talking with one another as they disappear inside.

Walking toward Izzy and Max, Alec dips his head towards Max, “Got you somein,” He says dropping down on one knee, letting his bags fall to the ground in front of him. Unzipping one bag he takes out the crossbow and hands it over to Max.

“Awesome, Alec this is so cool… Thank you, bro!” Max says as his eyes light up with a mischievous glint. Alec takes out the practice arrows and quiver and hands them to Max.

Max takes everything, piling it onto his chest and then he turns and literally skips back over and into the compound, presumably to show Maryse his new acquisitions.

“Hey big brother, I’m glad you’re back, how was London?” Izzy asks bending down and picking up one of Alec’s bags from the ground and slinging it over her shoulder. They both head to go inside…

“Alec, Can I have a quick word?” Aline asks, her brow furrowed and her lips pursed.

“Yes, Aline… Izzy, I’ll see you inside,” Alec says nodding at his sister, a sign for Izzy to leave them to talk alone, “What is it, Aline?” He asks.

Alec waits for Aline to speak giving her the space to take her own pace, not wanting to push her. She needed time to find the right words for whatever it was that she wanted to say. After a pause, she let out a breath.

“Alec… Did you notice anything strange? Back at the Institute, I mean,” Aline asks, as she shrugs off the bags from her shoulders, letting them drop to the floor.

“Well, yes I did, kind of… I guess it was more of a feeling, especially when I meet this guy, Victor Aldertree. But I wanted to address everyone in the brief…” Alec begins.

“You met Victor?” Aline says, cutting him off, “Yes the briefing, sorry, I just wanted to relay privately, in person what Helen has told me. You need to know, this can’t wait,” Aline continues.

“Okay, Aline, tell me…” Alec says biting his bottom lip. He looks expectantly at Aline for her to continue.

“This Victor. Well, he’s bad news… When Helen went to talk to Victor about the Juniors, back when we were in Lydia’s office. I’m not explaining this well,” She huffs.

“Aline, it’s fine! Just take your time,” Alec says in a soothing and calming voice.

Aline inhales a deep breath closing her eyes when she exhales. Alec can visibly see she has centred herself. She continues.

“Helen was about to knock on his door but heard him talking to someone, so she waited outside his office not wanting to interrupt him. She couldn’t hear anyone else tho, you know replying to him. Helen thought maybe he was talking to himself, dictating or something.”

“So Helen peeked around the door and not seeing anyone there, she was about to knock when she saw that he was using a communication ring, you know a Seelie ring?” Aline says as she rubs her fingers across her brow.

“Okay… So who was he talking too?” Alec queries as a deep crease forms between his brows.

“Helen said that she heard a name, Sebastian!” Aline says, raising her brow as she looked into Alec’s eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

“What… You’re kidding, Shit…!” Alec says, his eyes grow wide at what this could mean. Alec brushes his palm over his mouth, as his brow furrows further in thought.

“Okay, Aline. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, you did the right thing! Let’s get inside.” Alec turns to leave, “I need to call an emergency meeting,” He says to himself. Turning to face Aline, “I’ll send someone for you shortly,” He nods to Aline and then jogs his way to the interior of the compound. Aline picks up her bags and follows him inside.

Alec jogs into the compound with determination set rigid on his face. Making his way to where Izzy is, sorting out the bags of supplies. Sliding the strap off of his shoulder Alec hands her the bag he had been carrying.

“The Bows etc are mine, leave them in the bag, I’ll sort them later, Okay!” Alec says as he passes it over.

“Yeah, Okay,” Izzy replies, a curious look on her face. A crease forms between her brows, “What’s going on big brother, has something happened?” She asks her voice hushed so not to attract unwanted attention.

“I need to call up an emergency meeting, I’ll tell you there, Iz! As soon as you’ve dealt with these,” he waves his hands over the bags. “Get mom, Ragnor, Luke and Underhill. Tell them to meet us in Luke’s office… Where’s Jace?” Alec asks looking around scanning the room, he spots Jace, “It’s okay, I see him,” he jogs off and leaves Izzy to stash the weapons.

He can see Simon with two duffle bags heading to the kitchen out of the corner of his eye.

“Jace,” Alec calls out, “I need to see you in Luke’s office, Now!”

Jace is making his way up the stairs following behind Clary. Stopping in his tracks when he hears Alec call out to him. He turns and heads back down the stairs, leaving Clary to continue on her own. Jace jogs his way over to Luke’s office. Alec is already standing there with the door open waiting for him.

“Alec, What is it, bro? has this got something to do with what you were saying back in London?” Jace asks as he walks past Alec and into the room, crossing his arms over his chest assuming his usual stance.

“Yeah, it does!” Alec closes the door behind them and paces the room. Jace watches him pace back and forth, with concern plain on his face.

“It might be that we have a mole in the London Institute,” Alec states, his thumb resting on the dimple of his temple as his fingers rub across his brow.

“What… Wait, ``Who?” Jace asks, shifting his eyes from side to side and back to Alec as if he were doing a double-take.

“I met him in Lydia’s office, his name is Victor Aldertree… I got a strange feeling from him, Jace! I mean really strange,” Alec stops pacing coming to a stop in front of Jace.

“How? I mean, how do you know for sure? Alec, buddy! I will always trust your gut, you’ve never been wrong, not once. But we can't go around accusing our own people, not without proof,” Jace says concern edging the tone of his voice.

“It was actually Helen, who told Aline. Helen heard, saw Victor using a Seelie communication ring! I’ll send for her and get her to explain everything, once the others are here and I've briefed them.” Alec tells Jace.

Alec knows that this is a grim prospect. _One of their own, working for Sebastian and or Valentine! But it isn’t like it hasn’t happened before…! Using a Seelie ring to boot, this could be important, and it feels like it could mean something significant! but what does it mean? Jace is right, they would need proof before alerting anyone else. Another problem added to the never-ending pile of problems, to fix and remedy._

“Shit… This is bad, it puts everyone at risk,” Jace said as he reclines his backside on the edge of the desk which faces the fireplace on the opposite side of the room.

“I know! I’ve got a plan. Let’s wait for the others, see what they say!” Alec says as he sits in one of the comfy chairs next to the crackling fire. Resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his palms.

The door to the office opens. Maryse, Ragnor, Luke, Underhill and Izzy filter into the snug office space. Alec rises from his place next to the fire, offering the seat to his mother. She takes the proffered seat, nodding her thanks to Alec. She motions to Ragnor to take the opposite seat.

While the rest of the group take up positions around the room. Underhill leans against the wall next to the door. Luke takes the seat behind his desk. Izzy sits on the armrest of the chair that Maryse has taken.

Jace still perching on the edge of the desk. Which Alec is now leaning on with both palms flat in front of him, bending forward and taking a breath, he centres himself.

“Can you find Aline and bring her here, please, Jace,” Alec whispers as he leans towards Jace.

“Yeah, sure thing, bro! Consider it done,” Jace replies, giving Alec a brotherly tap on his shoulder. Jace pushes himself off of the desk. “Be right back.” He announces and leaves the room, closing the door behind him, he jogs off into the complex.

Standing up straight, Alec rests his hands behind his back and squares his shoulders, preparing to deliver yet more bad news.

“Okay, firstly, this stays between us. No one else can know, whatever is said here is not to leave this room, got it,” Alec says looking at the group with an intense glint in his eyes.

“Of course, Alec,” Maryse replies, everyone else nods in agreement.

Alec explains everything, as he had to Jace, they listen intently. Everyone raising their brows in unison, it would be comical if it were not such a dire situation. The air is heavy with a weighty silence and the tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

“We need to carry on as normal. Victor doesn't know that we know! That’s to our advantage. We need to use it…” Alec takes a pause.

“Jace will be back with Aline, she can elaborate on everything that Helen has informed her,” Alec continues. Crossing his left arm over his chest, holding his right elbow, his fingers and thumb glide to his chin, as he traces his stubble with his fingertips.

“Wow… and I was jealous. I would have loved a decent meal and a private shower, and a comfy bed for a few hours! Izzy explained, raising her brows as she looks over to Underhill and over her shoulder to her mother, with a slight tug on one side of her mouth. “But I wouldn’t have been able to keep quiet if I’d found out about Victor.” she looks back to Alec with raised brows.

“Helen only told Aline, Izzy! I didn’t know until Aline told me and we were already back in New York,” Alec placates, his brows pinched.

“I’m joking… big brother,” She laughs, rubbing her palms on her thighs, “I wasn’t jealous. But it was nice and quiet without "Clace” if you know what I mean,” Izzy elaborates with air quotations.

“Really, Iz! I’m in the room between you, and you're the one complaining,” Alec huffs, raising his scarred brow.

“Nah, not really… I’m messing with you Bro… Just trying to lighten the mood,” Which she has, albeit fleeting.

Rolling his eyes, Alec leans his head back dramatically, crossing his arms over his chest as he perches on the edge of the desk, his long legs crossed at the ankles.

They could see Jace and Aline approach the office through the window on the door. Alec stands and makes his way across the room, opening the door he greats Aline with an endearing lopsided smirk, as she and Jace enter the office. Alec closes the door behind them. Perching on the edge of the desk again.

“Okay, Aline, can you tell us everything that Helen told you?” Alec asks

Everyone turns to Aline, as she takes a position next to the desk. Aline looks over to Alec. He nods for her to begin.

“It would be my pleasure!” Aline takes a deep breath. “Okay, I’m guessing Alec has told you all the gist of it?” Aline asks, looking around the room, seeing everyone nodding in confirmation.

“Luckily, Victor hadn't seen her. Helen was able to catch a few words through the gap in the door. He had definitely said Sebastian’s name as if he were talking to him. He mentioned New York! and something about looking into... something? Helen didn’t catch what I’m afraid. She also heard him mention, Lightwood.” Aline glances over to Alec apologetically.

“I had a feeling!” Alec rubs the back of his neck, his lips pursed, “What else?” he asks.

“That’s all she heard! Then the conversation seemed to be over. She left it for a couple of minutes before knocking on the door. Helen said that she felt uncomfortable in his presence.” Aline takes a pause.

“After that, Helen spoke with Lydia about it, remember? We were waiting for her outside of the office? Anyway, apparently, Lydia had told her she was mistaken, that she hadn’t seen what she obviously had! Helen said she is reluctant to put any trust in Lydia right now.” Aline let out a breath ducking her head, placing her hands on her hips.

“I’m kinda scared for her,” Izzy says, “Just that she’s alone, I am sure she can handle herself though,” She says sending a reassuring smile to Aline.

“Do you think she would be up for doing a bit of undercover for us? An inside man, well, woman!” Alec asks as he wets his dry lips with his tongue.

“I asked her before I left to visit as soon as she is able, she just needs to clear it with Lydia. It will be a personal visit, so Lydia will have no reason not to allow it! You could speak to her then?” Aline says crossing her arms across her chest as if to comfort herself.

“Okay, that’s good, I would very much like to speak with her, as soon as possible Aline!” Alec states, running his fingers through his messy locks. “That will be all for now and thank you! Again, And if you remember anything else,” He adds with a nod and a gentle smile in gratitude.

Aline nods back to Alec and turns to leave them to continue their meeting in private.

Underhill opens the door for her and closes it again as she exits the room.

“Why would Lydia blow off something like that so easily?” Maryse asks, “She has an obligation to look into any claim especially against a member of the Institute.”

“Maybe she just doesn't want to believe it?” Ragnor suggests, “I trust her, she’s always been good to me and mine.” He shrugs as he crossed one leg over the other, he places both palms together and interlink’s his fingers, resting them on his lap.

“That may be, but we can’t take any chances, at least not until we have more information!” Alec says rolling his neck and rubbing it to ease the kink that has set in.

“In the meantime, we should go over your missing friends, and brief everyone,” Alec proposes, “Although, I could really use a coffee before we get started.”

“I’ll see to that Alec,” Underhill uncrosses his arms from his chest and takes his weight from the door frame, “Anyone else want anything while I’m there?” He asks the room. Luke asks for coffee, Maryse and Ragnor Tea and Izzy water. “No milk remember, you all okay with black,” He asks.

“Actually, we have creamer now, Andrew,” Izzy mutters rolling her eyes jokingly.

“I’m happy with black, Thank you, Andrew…” Alec says, closing his eyes he traces his forefinger and thumb between his brows, moving them out in opposite directions over each brow, moving them around the circumferences and under his eyes, they come full circle to rest on the bridge of his nose. Pinching at the bridge he inhales a deep breath.

Luke rises from his seat behind the desk and moves over to where Alec is resting, he places a warm hand on Alec’s shoulder. Alec looks up to him from his position perched on the desk, meeting Luke’s eyes, they are full of concern.

“You look beat, Son. Take my seat okay and take a load off for a minute,” Luke says in a low comforting voice, he squeezes Alec’s shoulder, smiling at him affectionately.

Alec complies and steps around to the other side of the desk sitting in the comfortable swivel office chair. Leaning back he crosses his legs and closes his eyes, resting his head against the wall behind him.

After a few peaceful minutes of silence, only the gentle sound of the crackling of the fire disturbing the tranquillity.

“Alec, Can I tell you about Bat while we wait for Underhill?” Maryse asks.

Opening his eyes, Alec leans forward looking over to his mother, his brows raised, “Yes, Is there news? has he woken up?” Alec queries.

“Well, No he’s not awake yet! But Dot has healed his wounds. She’s keeping him in an induced coma so he can fully heal. Dot is resting now! But we’re hoping he’ll be well enough to wake by tomorrow!” Maryse says, “I just wanted to let you know so you can concentrate and focus on the matter at hand,” she adds.

“Okay, thanks mom,” Alec leaned his elbows on the desk in front of him, interlacing his fingers together bringing them up so he can rest his chin on them.

There is a small tap on the office door. Izzy gracefully sways on her way over to it, turning the latch she lets Underhill in and pushes it closed after he has entered.

Underhill is holding a tray with a teapot a few empty cups x2 cups of coffee x3 bottles of water a bunch of teaspoons and one container filled with brown sugar cubes and one with creamer, there is also a packet of digestive biscuits. He places the tray down on the desk so everyone could take what they wanted, he himself takes a bottle of water and goes back to his spot by the door.

Once everyone has settled and after a few sips of his coffee, the hot beverage caressing his throat and the caffeine does its job. Alec feels his eyelids a little less heavy a little less weight on his shoulders.

Asking Ragnor to go through the events he had explained to them back in the London Institute. Reclining back in the chair, Alec lets himself relax a little.

Listening to Ragnor go through everything once again. Alec nursed his hot cup between his hands, the warmth seeping into him.

_He doesn’t know when or where it had come from, but he feels that things might be on the cusp of change, and for the better. There is a small spark of hope brewing in his chest. Maybe here in this room with the people, he calls family, maybe that’s what gives him hope._

“I want us to recon the area where Ragnor’s friend was taken, see if there is anything we can track. Maybe, Magnus,? yes!” Alec looks over to Ragnor, as he nods back in confirmation at the name, between sips of his tea.

“Maybe he left something behind, something that we can use to track him?” Alec says hopefully.

“Myself, Jace and Ragnor will be going, and I think Simon might be of use. Jace, can you inform him?” Alec asks.

“He’ll be stoked, he’s been itching to go on Mission,” Jace said as he fiddles with his Stele, grinning to himself.

“I would like to come along as well if that's okay Alec? I can keep my eye on him, plus my senses are better honed,” Luke states.

“It would be great to have you along, Luke,” Alec replies with a warm smile.

“Izzy, I want you to work with Ragnor, go through everything he has with a fine-toothed comb. I want this to go without a hitch!” Alec nods to his sister and Ragnor. They, in turn, looked at each other with a nod in response.

“We will go under the cover of twilight, that's four and a half hours. Go get some food, rest. I’ll see you at Ops then. That will be all for now,” Alec stays in his seat as everyone filters out of the office door leaving him alone nursing what was left of his coffee.

**

After, going through various strategies for the upcoming Mission Alec figures that he has pretty much everything covered. It would be a quick reconnaissance of the area, and with Simon along that could be done in mere seconds. Teams will secure the grounds and inner building.

Then they could go over the place with a fine search pattern of the area, hopefully, something would turn up that could point them in the right direction and help them find Ragnor’s missing friend.

Ragnor will place clocking magic around the building to hide them from being detected, while the Vampire and the wolf can use their heightened senses to comb through the area. Himself and Jace guarding against any possible attacks. Quick in and out.

After having a decent meal yesterday and a quick bite this morning Alec hasn’t thought of food since. Although his stomach has been complaining for the last hour, so he decides to go to the kitchen to grab something. It wouldn’t do to have a grumbling stomach compromising the Mission.

_They had just brought back an assortment of supplies, so there has to be something, if he was lucky, maybe, with any luck, Maryse has cooked her famous stew_.

With that in mind he quickened his pace, he makes his way across the main floor of the compound. It was empty. The bean bags that were arranged in random areas around the edges of the room, for groups to sit, congregate and socialise were all empty. The security team was still in place though, so he wasn’t too worried.

As he enters through the two large swinging doors, the bustle of a full food hall was all he could hear. Someone, probably Luke, had added a few extra tables, to accommodate everyone eating at the same time.

People were talking and laughing, cutlery and tableware clattering through the chatter. And the smell of home cooking filled his senses, he breathed in deeply, humming at the delicious aroma.

“Alec,” Izzy breaths as she came jogging over to him, “Mom’s been cooking for hours, well since the meeting!” Izzy hooks her arm through his and pulls him into the room and over to a table where Luke, Simon, Jace and Clary are all sitting, they talk animatedly together. Turning their heads, each nodding, waving or raising eyebrows in acknowledgement as Alec arrives at the table.

“Alec, here take my seat, I’ll get you some of your mother's, now Famous stew for you…” Luke says with a wink. Pushing his chair backwards he stands, and he holds the back of the chair gesturing for Alec to sit.

He complies happily and takes a seat, “Thank you, Luke,” Alec says, as Luke disappears into the crowd of people.

“Sooo… I’m coming on the Mission,” Simon says giddily jiggling his shoulders. Alec sends him a nonchalant nod of confirmation.

“Do I get a weapon? Oh yeah, like a Seraph blade or something… Oh! no wait, how about a bow, I could totally pull off a bow, right,” a smug grin spreads across his face.

Alec takes a deep breath, but can’t help producing a dramatic eye roll. Shooting Simon a serious look, “You don’t need a weapon, Simon, you’ve got the mark,” he says, placing a finger on his own forehead. Seeing Simons' eyes fall in disappointment, “Okay, look, how about a set of Kindjel’s? You know how to use them though, right?!”

“Yeah man,” he states, with a slight pull at the side of his mouth, “I mean, Clary gave me a lesson or two, well actually she kinda kicked my ass, but yeah, like I’ve got a general idea anyway... Ohh, Ohh, do I get like a thigh holster thingy too? That would be so badass, right! I’m a badass Shadow-Vamper, get it...” Simon rambles, Izzy giggles at him affectionately.

Luke places a bowl filled with stew in front of Alec, handing him a knife, fork and spoon, he places a plate with two slices of buttered bread on it next to the bowl.

“I appreciate it, Luke, Thank you!” Alec says as he inhales the aroma of herbs, meat and vegetables. Plums of steam rise from the bowl as Alec closes his eyes losing himself in the familiarity of a home-cooked meal.

“Enjoy, I’ll see you at Ops in an hour,” Luke replies, disappearing again.

Placing a spoonful of the stew into his mouth, closing his eyes again he tastes the flavours, “By the Angel, that’s so good!” he hums to himself.

By the time he opens his eyes, Simon and Izzy have left the table, probably to his get his weapons sorted and no doubt Simon will drool all over them. Clary was sitting on Jace’s lap they were very captivated by each other. Gazing into each other's eyes as if no one else existed.

Alec just concentrates on his food. It had been a while since he has had his mother's cooking. She hadn't made this in years; It brings back childhood memories,_ memories of his family, of his father._

He finishes his meal and washes his bowl and cutlery placing them on the dryer.

Maryse is sitting at a table having had just eaten herself, after everyone else as she always did. Luke is sitting with her, as they converse with each other. As Alec approaches them, Luke looks over to him and whispers something in Maryse’ ear, Luke leaves the table. He nods to Alec on his way out of the kitchen.

“He didn’t need to leave, I just wanted to thank you for the meal. It was really good mom,” Alec says placing his hand on his mother's shoulder giving it an affectionate squeeze.

“I think he was going to shower before the Mission,” She looks at him with her big brown eyes, “I’m so glad you enjoyed it! Luckily Clary managed to get everything I asked for,” She playfully winked at him.

“Aha, so you had planned this,” he smiles at her. “Well, I think you might have won everyone over with that,” Alec leans down and kisses his mother on the cheek, “I will see you at Ops before we go!” he says before leaving his mother in the empty kitchen.

_She looks happy!_ He smiles to himself as the doors swing closed behind him.


	6. Downtown Brooklyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 5 men stand shoulder to shoulder, side by side on the street. Looking up at the dark and foreboding building that towers before them.

Twilight was fast approaching as the team advance towards the building where Ragnor’s friend had been taken, all those months ago. It was an abandoned church, which was only discernible by the broken, fractured cross on the steeple. The building is covered in overgrown ivy, weaving itself around every anchor point, through every crevasse, covering most of the elegant stonework and marble features.

There wasn’t a sound to be heard, no wind, just nothing as if they were concealed in a vacuum. The air feels thick, heavy and strangely charged. The streets are quickly becoming dark and the pavement is damp and slick underfoot. A musty copper smell permeates the air. Every window that peers at them are dark and foreboding. There are no street lights, no artificial lights of any kind. It is still very much an apocalyptic ghost town._ If only it was a ghost town, but there are things in the depths, lurking in the darkness._

Alec and Jace had activated every one of their runes, before stepping through Ragnor’s portal. Strapped to the teeth with weapons. Alec has his bow, and an assortment of arrows as well as his Seraph blade and a pocket full of throwing knives.

Jace has his duel Seraph blades, a Magnum that he’d picked up in London along with a pocket full of assorted bullets and a Chakram made from Adamas that burns with holy fire when the correct runes are activated, it was clipped to a belt on Jace’s gear jacket between the shoulder blades.

Simon has his Kindjels strapped to his lower back, mounted in his holster. He can access them easily by just reaching his hands back behind his sides, grabbing the hilts he can pull them easily outwards. Alec had seen him practising in a mirror in the bathroom back at the compound.

The 5 men stand shoulder to shoulder, side by side on the street. Looking up at the dark and foreboding building that towers before them. There’s a tall rusty gothic wrought-iron gate in front of them and a high stone wall that surrounds the grounds, which look very much unattended and overgrown.

Scanning the area from where they stand, no demon signatures can be seen. All the ley-lines in the area are in place and unaffected by anything untoward. Alec gives Simon the go-ahead to do a sweep of the grounds and then building before they venture any further.

After several seconds, appearing out of nowhere, Simon comes to an abrupt stop next to the mixed group of men.

“I checked the perimeter, then the building floor by floor. Be careful on the top level, there’s part of the floor missing. Like completely missing, it’s the room at the far end of the narrow hall at the top of the stairs. They must have some giant termites, like, totally massive,” Simon babbles as he moves his arms around with exaggerated hand gestures.

“Simon!” Alec looks at the vampire pointedly, “Focus.”

“Oh, sorry man, Yeah, it’s clear, like totally empty, no bad guys!” Simon twiddles his thumbs together, “I smelled blood, but it was old, like months old.”

“Luke, you sense anything?” Alec turns to Luke and asks.

Luke lifts his nose, inhaling the air, “I can’t get anything from out here. It would help if there were a breeze… Nope,” he shakes his head, “I’ll need to get closer, but I trust that Simon has done a good job, I’ll let you know if I sense anything or pick up a scent!” He says looking over to Alec.

“Thanks, man,” Simon says as his grin turns sideways.

“Okay, everyone knows what to do. Ragnor, as soon as you’re ready, put up the cloaking barrier. Luke, you're with Simon. Jace, you’re with me. Let’s move.” Alec said as quietly as he could, it still seemed too loud, the silence was deafening.

They move as one unit, a perfectly synchronised team. There would be no words spoken from here on out, not until the barrier was set in place, anyway.

As soon as they are on the church grounds Ragnor’s magic glows dancing on his fingertips as he moves his hands gracefully, muttering an incantation. As he did, the air itself shimmers as it moves around and over them, encasing the entire building in a magical barrier, thus concealing them from being detected.

Jace and Alec move in silence around the grounds securing the perimeter, with stealth and precision. Simon and Luke secure the interior. Honing their senses, noting even the minutest change in air pressure.

Ragnor, steps inside the building, once he was happy with his barrier. Alec and Jace follow him in, to the place where his friend had been snatched from.

“Okay, we need to do a thorough search, is this the spot Ragnor?” Alec checks.

“Yes, in here, I didn’t see it happen. I still don’t quite know how they managed it! I was in the room across the hall, searching for any evidence of Cat and Madzie when I heard the ruckus of a scuffle.” Ragnor explains.

The group begin their inspection of the room, surveying their surroundings with great attention to every minute detail.

“I want every inch thoroughly checked, anything could be important!” Alec adds as he and Jace take defensive positions at the entrances. There are two, one main entrance and a smaller door to the right side of the room, leading to a basement. They will check down there if nothing turns up in this room.

It is a bare room, very much abandoned and in a state of disrepair. From a time long before the Rising, by the looks of the place. The walls are crumbling the wallpaper is barely adhering to the walls anymore. Huge sections are falling off, the hanging corners curled in on themselves; the pattern is long worn off.

The chandelier in the centre of the high ceiling is hanging at an angle and looks like it wouldn’t be long before it would join the sections of fallen plaster on the floor.

An old once comfortable chair sits in tatters at the far corner, next to a pane-glass window, so dirty, it catches not even reflections in the glass. The curtains which hang either side hang literally by a thread, they are moth-eaten and ragged. There is no colour everything is muted greys. Apart from the floor, old wooden floorboards cover this room, creaking and moaning underfoot.

Ragnor begins a search pattern using his magic. His eyes close in concentration as his hands move in exotic dance. Tendrils of intense blue magic spark and shimmer twining in motion through his fingers, as he motions his hands, directing his magic out towards the areas of the room in front of him.

Simon and Luke search every corner, every floorboard, every crack in the walls, the debris on the floor down to every speck of dust, using their heightened senses. They go over the room twice and turn up a whole load of nothing.

“Okay, I think we have to call it, there is nothing here! Let’s move on to the next room.” Luke voices what everyone is thinking.

“Yeah!” Alec nods to Luke then Jace, “Jace, you stay here, I’ll go down with them, check the room again.” He says as he opens the door, “Let me go down first,” He nods to Luke, Simon and Ragnor as he moves cautiously down the steep steps to the dark-room below. His Nyx rune is still active, so he has no trouble seeing in the dark.

“I got your back, bro,” Jace backs into the room, taking a defensive position in front of the door that leads to the basement. Seraph blades up and ready, keeping his senses sharp his mind on the task, ready for anything.

Slowly traversing the stairs, Alec has his bow up an arrow notched and ready to fly, as he scans the room on his decent. Reaching the bottom, he moves swiftly and vigilantly around the room doing a final sweep and once he’s deemed it safe.

“Good to go! Let’s make this quick.” Alec has a feeling that their time is running out, or maybe it is because the air feels heavier down here. In any case, they need to get this done as quickly as possible.

The Warlock, Vampire and Wolf begin their search once again. Ragnor’s magic wafting and gliding around the room as Simon and Luke make their way around the dark space checking each crack in the walls and floor.

Luke is over by the high window at the far end of the room. The window is barely 6 inches tall but spans the whole width of the room. Simon is at the opposite wall, under the stairs on his hands and knees, his hands feeling around the rough surface of the stone floor. With his enhanced vision his eyes catch something, just a flash as a burst of magic moves over his head.

“Ragnor, What you just did… can you do it again? I think I saw something!” Simon urges looking over his shoulder at Ragnor with his brow raised.

“Of course!” Ragnor, answers. Swiftly manoeuvring his magic and backtracking over the same path above Simon.

With their breaths heald, each of the men in the room have their eyes trained over Simon’s shoulders watching for whatever Simon had seen. There is a small flicker a flash, something with a smooth surface catching and reflecting the blue lights of Ragnor’s magic.

“There!” Simon spits out. Moving his hand towards the small object. He can just about see it with his enhanced vision, he can feel a deep crack in the stone. He moves his fingers along the uneven edges of stone, further and further till he is just about as far as he can go, that’s when he feels it. A tiny but smooth and cool surface lodged in the cracked stone floor. Simon wiggles it, causing the object to shift a little, it becomes loose. Pulling the small object free of the stone, Simon places it on the palm of his hand.

“What is it?” Simon queries, squinting at the small oval object. It has a pattern on one side that he can’t quite make out.

“Can I have a look?” Ragnor asks as he moves his hand over to pluck the small object from Simon’s hand. Simon offers it to him and Ragnor closely inspects it.

“It’s a button, it’s Magnus’ button! That’s it, gentlemen, we have what we came for. We can take our leave.” Ragnor states with a thankful smile spreading across his face, “I will find you, my dear dear friend.” He says to himself, clasping the button tightly in his hand.

They all let out a collective breath. The group of men exchange smiles, they are disturbed by a resounding thud on the floor above. Alec bends over in pain clenching his thigh.

“Fuckk... Jace!” Alec calls.

“Alec! We got shacks demons, dozens of them!” Jace roars back in reply.

Alec looks over toward Ragnor. “Ready a portal, I’ll help Jace, we’ll be right back!” With that Alec runs toward the stairs, taking them three at a time he comes to a stop within mere seconds at Jace’s side. He notices the blood on Jace’s thigh.

The brothers take up a position back to back. Alec’s arrows fly one after the other, cascading through the air with a melody of rhythmic whirring as the arrows encounter their targets. Each spent arrow returns to his quiver once they have eradicated their targets.

Jace has taken out his Magnum, shooting with the sunlight bullets which are quite effective. Sending the demons straight back to hell. The demons shrill, yowl and wail in agonizing pain as the bullets intercept them one after another.

As the demons' advance too close for long-range weapons. Alec shoulders his bow and Jace slides his Magnum into his holster.

Unsheathing their blades, they go to work. Slashing left and right, keeping their backs to one another. Until there is a heap of limp demons left fizzling away on the floor.

“That was fun!” Alec says as he exhales with a lopsided smirk, “Time to go,” Tapping Jace on the shoulder. He moves to the open door and takes the stairs to the basement with Jace closely behind him.

Reaching the foot of the stairs, they were greeted by three pairs of raised brows.

“What?” Jace and Alec both say with equaling smirks.

“It sounded like you boys were having fun!” Luke says with his raised brows, a warm, playful smile on his face.

“Yeah, Very, very violent fun…!” Simon says with raised brows, “And those things are like actually really bloody damn loud man. Dude, I swear my ears are burning from all that high pitched shrieking. Maybe the super hearing doesn’t help, I guess..." Simon rubs the back of his neck, "But I might have ear damage! Remind me to stay away from those things, they make my skin crawl,” Simon carps as he rubs his ears.

There’s a collective eye roll.

“What…! They were loud!” Simon says with a shrug.

_I guess Simon has the same effect on everyone._ Alec thinks with a huff and a small shake of his head, he runs his fingers through his hair.

The group stepped through the portal together, smiling at a successful mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment if you liked it.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has commented so far!  
I appreciate it and I thank every one of you for taking the time. It means the world to me.


	7. The Compound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night had fallen, swallowing up the compound in a gambol of cascading shadows. The groups of people that were gathered in the cosy candlelit areas around the room had long since scattered to the comfort of their beds.

Back at the compound…

Night had fallen, swallowing up the compound in a gambol of cascading shadows. The groups of people that were gathered in the cosy candlelit areas around the room had long since scattered to the comfort of their beds. Leaving those areas empty and obscured under a blanket of darkness. A small assembly lingers by the Ops station, standing alone in the centre of the large space, illuminated only by a singular overhead light. Casting their shadows swaying, dancing, long and formless across the room as they move.

Alec and Jace stand around the small object in the middle of the tall surface in relative silence.

Dot and Ragnor are in Luke’s office privately debating how to best use the object to track their friend.

“We could try using parabatai tracking?” Jace muttered with a small shrug of his shoulders.

“We could,” Alec replies biting on his bottom lip, “Although we can’t track over water,” He runs the tip of his index finger over his bottom lip, “Plus we don’t want to alert anyone! I think Ragnor has something else in mind, let’s just see what they come up with,” He continues, leaning his palms flat on the cool surface in front of him.

Clary had turned in for the night, after healing Jace’s wound with an Iratze. Maryse and Izzy had done the same. Izzy had coxed Simon into joining her, although it hadn't taken much effort on her part to convince him. Presently, there is Alec, Jace, Luke, Ragnor and Dot, left to further discuss the matter at hand - Tracking Dot and Ragnor’s friend.

Alec wanted to have a plan of action in place before they turned in for the night. He had Bat to deal with tomorrow. Although he didn’t know what to expect when they finally woke the sleeping wolf from his deep slumber. He might have something helpful, on the other hand, he might not…

Luke stepped up to the Ops station carrying a serving tray, a few cups of coffee sat on it for everyone and a cup of tea for the British Warlock.

Ragnor and Dot came strolling out from the office and crossed over to the Ops station.

“Okay, we think we have a way to do this while keeping us safe and untraceable,” Ragnor states as he walks up to the station, “We will use Magnus’ button along with your parabatai bond. Dot and I will link with you both,” Ragnor says looking first at Jace and then to Alec, he turns to Dot gesturing with fluttering fingers, “Dot will cloak us as we track together. This will strengthen us as we combine our magic with your bond,” He leans in to take the cup of tea from the tray that Luke had set down on the high surface, “Are you agreeable to this?” He questions looking over the lip of his cup at the Shadowhunters, as he takes a sip of his tea.

“I’m fine with it, Jace?” Alec states, raising his brow towards his parabatai.

“Yeah, sure buddy, fine with me,” Jace replies as he crosses his arms over his chest yawning rather loudly, “Sorry!” He shakes his head blinking to keep his eyes open, obviously tired.

“Okay, but we should wait until after we have woken Bat before we do this,” Alec’s fingers trace his forehead as his thumb rests on his temple, “That okay with you Dot?” Alec questions, looking over to her.

“Yes, actually, it’s preferable,” Dot says “I’ll skip the coffee thank you! Gentlemen, I will see you in the morning. I’ll just check in on Bat, then I'm off to my bed.” Rather curt, She turns to go towards the small room they have now named the infirmary without another word.

Alec and Jace both raise their brows and exchange looks with one another, their lips quake at the sides just a little. Alec rolls his eyes mildly irked, he crosses his arms over his chest.

“Don’t mind Dot, she is fairly exhausted, with depleting her magic healing that Bat fellow. She just needs to rest a little more, and she’ll back to her charming self. She’ll be ready for the tracking spell tomorrow, not to worry,” Ragnor explains.

“We should all turn in, rest for tomorrow,” Alec says to the three men left standing with him at the Ops station, “Who knows what we’ll have to deal with!” He nods towards Luke, Jace and Ragnor, “Okay, we’re done here.”

“Goodnight then Alec,” Luke says taking his coffee with him, he crosses the space to the office, closing the door behind him.

“Right then, Night bro - Training?” Jace asks pointing his pointer finger towards Alec as he backs away slowly, mouthing another yawn.

“Yeah, sure! See you there Jace,” Alec answers, Jace turns and jogs off towards the stairs, disappearing silently into the darkened shadows.

“Get some sleep, Alec!” Jace’s disembodied voice mutters.

Alec turns back towards Ragnor shaking his head with a fond smirk on his face.

“Have they given you a room Ragnor?” Alec queries just to make sure that he is set for the night.

“Yes my dear man, thank you! I have a room across from Dorothea. I’ll just wait for her so I can walk her up, make sure she is okay!” The warlock tells him, sipping on the rest of his tea.

“Okay, Goodnight then,” Alec gives Ragnor a quick nod and walks off leaving him to wait for Dot, nursing his tea. He heads towards the stairs, making quick work of them, taking them two at a time. He walks along the landing just a few steps and he’s outside the door to his room.

Alec shuts the door behind himself and makes his way over to the mattress on the floor. He lowers himself onto the mattress and lays back leaving his boots to hang off the side, so he doesn’t have to take them off just yet. Laying his head back on the pillow he closes his eyes. He rubs at them with his fingertips and lets out a shallow yawn.

But sleep doesn’t come…

**

Alec has always, as long as he can remember, been drawn to high places; It’s somewhere away from people, away from the smog. The rooftop is tranquil, the cool air breezes through his hair as he sits perched on the edge of a wide ledge that walls the rooftop, his feet dangle over the edge. It’s not that high, maybe four storeys, the smog still lingers but seems less toxic up here.

Pulling the hood of his hoodie up over his head he stuffs his hands into the pockets, he lays back on the ledge closing his eyes.

He tries to clear his head but his thoughts are preoccupied with the impending Mission to track Ragnor’s friend. By waking Bat, _will he have any relevant information that might help them find Maia?_

He lets out a breath from deep within his chest, trying to mellow himself. There are not many hours left of the night, the dawn isn’t far off and he still hasn’t slept.

There’s a shift in air pressure that makes his ears pop. Alec bolts upright, a shiver crawls up his spine. Swiftly he stands upon the ledge, looking out into the night, scoping the area around the compound. Something is here he can feel it in his bones. That feeling of being watched coils through him, wrapping around his spine, nipping at the nerve endings at the base of his skull, unsettling his stomach. It sets his head on a swivel. _Whatever it is, it must be glamoured._

He bends down setting one knee on the ledge beneath him, his right-hand grips the rim of the ledge as the other pulls out the stele from his holster, he activates his runes, one by one.

Alec surveys the grounds as he moves cautiously but covertly around the ledge, he inspects the entire circumference, the grounds around the building and out past the perimeter. He squats on the ledge balancing on the balls of his feet, with his back to the water so he can better keep watch on the points of entry by land.

Gripping the edge of the ledge with his right hand as the other grips onto his bow, his fingers coiled tightly around the grip. It rarely leaves his side and he won’t be caught without it again, he won’t be left feeling lost and naked, like he had felt without it. The bow is an extension of himself, it grounds him and without it, he feels bare, unanchored, it is a part of him, almost like a limb.

He detects a shimmer just outside the perimeter of their words. Remaining still he hones in on it, with the voyance and vision runes activated, he sees it as it flickers, vibrates and then snaps out of existence. _They are being surveyed, watched, spied on!_

The cold air clings to Alec’s skin as he maintains his position on the rooftop, keeping a watchful eye on the perimeter. He doesn’t move until he hears movement from the grounds to the backside of the building, towards the docs.

Silently moving around the ledge, he comes to a stop, shouldering his bow, he squats his hand's grip onto the rim of the ledge once again. Looking over the edge Alec spots Jace and Max. Max has his bow in one hand and his quiver in the other. Jace has what looks like a makeshift target, for Max to practice on, no doubt. He has missed his training session with Jace,_ Shit!_ He hadn't noticed how much time had passed since he’d been on watch.

After briefly watching his brothers set up for target practice. Alec stands up and walks over to the fire escape, situated on the side of the building. He climbs down it quietly, as he comes to the bottom step of the rusty metal stairs, he lets go, jumping down the steep drop. He lands with flawless perfection; the gravel crunching under his boots; he glances over his left shoulder, adjusting his bow on the other.

Catching Jace jogging up to him in his peripheral vision, Alec turns and with a little hop and sidestep Alec makes his way over to meet him.

“Alec, where have you been, buddy? You missed training,” Jace queries.

“Just getting some air… Couldn’t sleep, but that’s not important,” Alec states, placing his hand on Jace’s shoulder, he turns him, so that Jace stands at his side. Alec urges him to walk with him, by applying a little pressure to his shoulder and stepping forward. The brothers walk side by side, in Max’s direction.

“We are being watched!” Alec whispers to Jace, “I sensed something in the night, I’ve been on watch since,” he continues quietly, Alec looks over to his brother. Jace’s brows are raised, but he stays silent.

“We carry on as normal,” he raises his brow towards Jace, “As if we have noticed nothing, okay,” Alec adds. Jace nodded in confirmation. “I need to inform Underhill and Luke, will you stay with Max?”

“Do you even need to ask! of course, Alec,” Jace said raising his brow and scraping his teeth on his bottom lip.

Alec pats his brother warmly on the shoulder and squeezes it, he then takes off jogging. As he runs past Max, he waves, “I’ll be right back,” Alec calls out as he heads for the back entrance of the compound.

Pushing the door open Alec lets it close behind him as he takes a moment, he looks left and right debating which way he might find Underhill or Luke. Spotting movement in the office he heads in that direction.

He taps the window on the door lightly with the knuckles on his left hand and with the right he grips the handle, twisting it, the door opens a crack. He pops his head around the gap to see if it’s safe for him to enter, just in case his mother is in there.

“Luke, are you decent in there,” Alec asks briefly hesitating.

“Alec, is that you? Come in, I’m alone,” Luke answers.

Opening the door, Alec steps inside and closes it behind him. It’s obvious that Luke is not long awoken, he stretches his arms over his head giving his neck a crack to the side. He has a cup of steaming coffee on the desk which he reaches for, lifting it to his mouth he takes a generous sip.

“What can I do for you, Alec?” Luke queries raising his brow towards Alec.

“Luke, we need to make sure that we maintain the watch on the compound, we need to be vigilant,” Alec says rubbing his palm over his face and his fingers through his hair. He lets out a breath, “I detected a shift in air pressure last night, I’m positive that we are being watched and actively monitored. Who, or what I detected, was glamoured,” Alec explains, crossing his arms over his chest. “I am thinking of having Ragnor set up a detection spell, nothing that will alert the parties responsible. But I think we can use this to our advantage!”

“Sounds like a plan, Alec, I’ll talk to Maryse, she can get to Ragnor without anyone questioning it, just in case,!” Luke huffs rubbing his brow with his fingers, “You’ll be wanting to talk to Underhill, he will get the watch informed.”

“Yes, I'm heading to find him, any idea where he might be?” Alec asks.

“I saw him headed for the training area with Arline,” Luke replies as he sets down his cup on the desk, nodding in the general direction of the training hall.

Alec nods back, bowing his head slightly, again running his fingers through his hair. “We’ll meet back here, maybe have Ragnor set up a silencing spell around the office, yeah!” He smirks and turns opening the door and closing it behind him, leaving Luke to make his way to find and talk to Maryse.

**

As he makes his way through the compound, heading towards the front entrance. Alec nods and smiles at the few people who greet him along the way. Appearing to anyone who cared to look, unhurried and relaxed, just a normal day like any other.

_When was any day, a normal day! Nothing was ever completely normal, not anymore. The Institute was raised, half of the New York Shadowhunters had been killed or captured. They were living on an apocalyptic island, tormented and hunted by Valentine and his horde of demons._  
_ Alertree is involved, I just know it. Leaving the London Institute compromised, and he knows where their base is, maybe he was behind it or somehow involved in who was spying on them?_

Alec was brought out of his reverie as two young Shadowhunters called out to him. He turned to greet them. It was Evelyn Highsmith and Nate Grey.

“Evelyn, Nate, Good morning, what can I do for you?” Alec asks with a warm smile. He had never seen a cuter couple, they were both 12 years old and in the same class at the academy.

“We were hoping we could do a little training?” Evelyn asks nervously twiddling her thumbs in front of her looking up at Alec through her thick lashes. Her cheeks flushing a healthy deep red.

“We’re all getting a bit stir crazy around here, not that we’re not happy to be here, Sir!” Nate adds taking one of Evelyn's hands in his, interlinking their fingers, stopping her nervous twiddling.

“You are, are you! I guess there’s not much for you guys to do around here. Okay, I’ll speak with my mother and see what we can do,” Alec says “Have you had breakfast yet?”

“No, Sir,” Evelyn says shaking her head, her rosy cheeks catching the light.

“We were on our way there when we saw you, Sir,” Nate tells him, swinging their adjoined hands together.

“Can you do me a favour,” Alec asks squatting in front of them, “Can you guys keep your group, the juniors together, I put you in charge of your team, Nate, Okay!” Alec says making it sound official, he stands again and places a hand on the young boy’s shoulder. He can’t help but notice the wide grin that spreads across Nate’s face.

“I want you to make sure that Maryse knows where you are at all times, understood!” Alec says in his authoritative voice.

“Yes, Sir,” Nate salutes Alec, raising his hand to his forehead.

“Okay, that’s all for know, Grey,” Alec salutes back with a lopsided grin.

Watching as the junior Shadowhunters disappear into the kitchens. Alec runs his fingers through his hair and huffs a silent laugh.

He makes a detour, finding his mother he tells her of their conversation and asks her if she could sort something out to keep the juniors occupied. Maryse is all too happy to oblige.

He quickly jogs off getting back to the task at hand.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, I love to hear your thoughts and theories!
> 
> Hit me up with some kudos if you like it...
> 
> Love to all of y'all...


	8. The Compound - part 2

Entering the training area, which has now been dubbed the Training Hall by the small group of Shadowhunters, and even Luke’s pack, who had taken to using it from time to time.

The building was a brick warehouse. The front entrance comprises two large doors that open onto a raised platform a couple of meters wide, enclosed by metal railings. The steps on the opposite side of the platform brings you down into the main area. To the left, at the end of the platform is a metal staircase that leads up to an office-like room, overlooking the large area below.

At the back exterior of the building is also a raised platform, a loading bay which was most likely used to load or unload cargo into vehicles. The large loading bay area behind the roll down shutters leads back through a large twisting hallway and back into the main hall to the front of the building.

The roof over the main area has clear sections situated mainly in the middle like skylights. Long hanging strip lights are suspended from wooden beams that sit parallel to the small office above, where all the control switches and operating stations for the warehouse are situated.

For the loading area, there was a small room, as you enter through the back with separate control panels for the shutters and lights, specifically for the back section of the warehouse.

Since Alec and the surviving shadowhunters arrival. Luke had taken it upon himself to stock the area with everything he knew the Shadowhunters were accustomed to training with.

He had most likely sent his pack to loot the local gyms; the equipment was just sitting there gathering dust, anyway. The hall had been fitted out with an assortment of training bags, freestanding ones big and small, a couple of heavy leather hanging bags, even a speedball. There is also a Mu ren Zhuang or two which literally translates to - a wooden man post - used for martial arts training.

There were all kinds of weights and lifting benches and all the extra items found at any gym, boxing gloves skipping ropes, an assortment of balls and an abundance of towels.

Everything you would need for Resistance training, cardio exercise, or any general workout.

In the middle of the hall, an area had been sectioned out and squared off, with long benches along either side. The floor was now covered with impact mats, which were perfect for sparring and wrestling, either in pairs or in teams.

Alec spots Andrew Underhill and Arline on the impact mats. They are alone in the hall, engaged in a complicated sparring session. Their hands, feet and ankles bound in the Kumpur binding fabric, both covered in a sheen of sweat and breathing heavily, circling each other with their staff’s up in defensive positions.

Alec leans on the metal rail at the edge of the platform to observe them. He watches as Aline advances on Andrew with an overhead blow. Aline jumps over Andrew’s head landing behind him. She swipes her staff low, arching herself backwards, rather elegantly, to catch his legs. Andrew spins, jumping to the side at the last second to avoid being toppled. Aline jumps back with a high backflip accompanied by a one-handed backwards somersault.

The sounds echo through the large space, reverberating off the walls. The thuds of feet landing heavily on the mats, the staff’s clunking as they come into contact with each other. Grunts and sounds of exertion continue to escalate from each sparring participant.

Andrew advances with a roundhouse kick. Aline spins sideways swinging her staff to Underhill’s midsection. He blocks it and uses the momentum to knock Aline’s staff from her hands. He then swipes at the back of her knees with his staff, knocking her off balance. She goes down landing on her backside. Aline flips, jumping back up impressively quick, again taking a defensive stance, both knees bent her fists clenched as Underhill circles her, a smirk on his face.

Alec cleared his throat, casually walking down the steps towards them. Andrew and Aline come to rest at ease as their commander approaches, with his hands firmly behind his back, his shoulder squared. Alec stands tall, he is a formidable leader, and he carries himself as if he knows it. He is well respected by most, although he can be somewhat intimidating for others. But all in all, he is well-liked by the members of the New York Institute. Also becoming quite the figurehead at the compound, respected by Luke’s pack.

“You’ve got good form, Aline,” Alec praises with a mildly cool sideways smirk as he comes to a stop in front of them, “Have you had any word from Helen?” He adds. He had been meaning to ask her the next time he saw her.

“I am expecting to hear from her later today, I was planning on informing you after our training session,” Aline tells him as she wipes the sweat from her brow, with a cloth she had grabbed from the bench that they are standing close enough for her to reach, there are also a couple of bottles of water there. She throws the cloth on the bench takes a bottle cracks the seal and chugs down half the contents.

“Okay, great! You’ll let me know what she says? Anything relevant anyway,” He asks as Aline finishes drinking, she exhales and puts the cap back on the bottle.

“Count on it, Sir!” She replies, breathing heavily as she nods, “If we’re done, I’ll head for the showers,” She says looking at Andrew.

Andrew nods back to her. “Yeah, we’re done Aline, Good work today...! Same time tomorrow?” Andrew reminds her as she jogs off towards the steps.

Grabbing a towel off the bench Andrew wipes his face and the back of his neck with it.

“Yeap..!” Aline calls out, and moments later disappears through the doors at the entrance.

“Andrew, do you have a minute?” Alec asks reaching for his brow tracing his fingertips across his hairline and through his hair, he lets out a breath, “There’s a matter we need to discuss,” Alec informs himself as he lowers his arm, “but back at the office, once you’ve cleaned up!” He adds taking in Underhill’s dishevelled, sweaty appearance, “10 minutes?” Alec suggests raising his brow.

“Yes Sir, 10 minutes, I’ll be there!” Andrew Underhill answers running his fingers through his damp hair, he turns to leave the training hall, jogging up the stairs.

Alec stands in the middle of the space, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. As he exhales he hears the excited chatter from a group of teens nearing the entrance. The doors’ bursts open, six teens spill in huddled together in pairs laughing and talking loudly. By all accounts, they seem keen and enthusiastic as they pile down the steps.

Izzy walks in behind the group followed closely by Maryse. Izzy looks like she’s about to enjoy whatever she has planned for this group. A wicked smile spread across her face.

Maryse notices Alec as she enters and walks down the steps towards him unhurried, her face adorned with a loving but concerned smile. “Alec, I wanted to ask, did you get any sleep? Hum,” Maryse remarks wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in for a gentle hug and a peck on the cheek. Alec hugs her back returning her smile with a small one of his own.

“You rushed off before I could ask!” She says holding his shoulders at arm's length. She looks at him with a concerned expression only a mother could have, “Alec, you need to look after yourself as well as everyone else,” Maryse waits for him to make eye contact before letting go of his shoulders.

“We have more important things to worry about mom!” He replies in a hushed tone but with a sweet smile. The one he uses to placate his mother easing her worry when necessary. She returns his smile with one of her own.

“Yes, I’ve heard! Ragnor is in the office,” She says with a nod. She turns and takes a seat on the bench to watch Izzy with the teens. “I’ll catch up with you a little later,” she adds, crossing her ankles and tucking them under the bench, clasping her hands together and placing them on her lap. Maryse Lightwood sits there in the training hall looking every bit like royalty.

Nate Grey catches Alec’s eye, “Thank you, Sir,” he mouths, saluting with his hand on his forehead, looking quite pleased with himself. Alec mirrors the action and nods back to him, smirking to himself he leaves them to their training session. No doubt he’ll hear all about it from Maryse and Izzy. He half wishes he could stay and watch.

“Right, which one of you wants to help with a demonstration,” Izzy asks addressing the teens as Alec jogs up the steps taking them as he usually does, two at a time.

“I’ll do it,” Alec hears, and he already knows who it is before he turns, smiling to himself. He watches as Nate jogs eagerly up to his sister in the centre of the training mats. Then Alec is out the doors, making his way across to the main compound, through the entrance door.

He catches Luke waving him down, standing outside the office. So he makes a beeline there instead of going for a coffee as he had intended.

**

As Alec enters the Office and closes the door behind him. Ragnor is standing in the middle of the room, his eyes are squinted and he is muttering in an ancient language. Tendrils of magic spark and curl around his fingers as he motions his hands and flutters his fingers. The magic wafts through the room in waves, the air sparkles and shimmers in a translucent melody of pastel colours and then dissipates.

“All done,” Ragnor says, he flips the long tails of his dress coat up and takes a seat on a comfy chair by the fireplace, “We have complete and total privacy, no one outside of this office can hear or see anything from within,” He gestures with his hands and dips his head, as if taking a bow.

“Thank you, Ragnor,” Alec replies, sauntering up to the desk that Luke is sitting behind, his ankles crossed, feet perched up on the desktop. Luke is reclined in the chair, sipping (presumably) another coffee.

Alec rests his ass on the corner of the desk and crosses his ankles, “I thought it would be the best idea, just to be on the safe side,” Alec continues placing his palms on the desk either side of himself, he grabs the edge of the desk and leans slightly forward. Glancing towards Ragnor.

“Of course, it really is the only way to be sure,” Ragnor, remarks with a mild smirk.

Alec nods to Ragnor in agreement as he chews on his bottom lip.

“Simon will bring refreshments once everyone is here,” Luke informed them.

“Oh thank the Angel, I could really use a coffee!” Alec says crossing his arms across his chest, one hand palming his face, he rubbed his tired eyes.

_If I can just get through today! hopefully, this will be an opportunity to get a step ahead of it all. Get a clue on who is keeping tabs on us, and finally find out what happened to Mia! Get intel on Victor Aldertree… that son of a… and find Ragnor’s friends._ It is looking like it will be a long day.

A brief knock on the door brings Alec back from his reverie.

The door swings open. Underhill steps in and holds the door open as Simon walks in carrying a rather full serving tray. There’s a pot of coffee, a pot of tea, a packet of digestives, a bowl of brown and white sugar cubes and one with creamer, a stack of empty cups and spoons. Underhill has a couple of bottles of water grasped in his hand.

Underhill’s hair is shower damp, it looks like he has rushed to get there in the 10 minutes he was given. He closes the door after Simon is in the room.

Simon sits the tray down on the desk with a thud the cups tinkering together and the spoons dislodging from their neat pile. “So I brought everything, I think,” Simon runs his palm over his brow, looking at the tray he points to each item, “Tea, Coffee, Biscuits, Sugar and creamer, Yeah I think that’s it, Oh... water,” Simon huffs.

“Here Simon, I’ve got them,” Andrew says handing Simon the bottles he is carrying.

“Right…! thank you, Andrew. Okay then, you guys need anything else?” Simon asks looking around at everyone.

“That’ll do us for a while, Simon, Thank you!” Luke says, unhooking his ankles. He puts his feet on the floor one after the other as he rises from his position behind the desk. Placing his hands on his hips he arches his back and rolls his shoulders.

“Yeah man, no problem, totally my pleasure! Just let me know if I can do anything else, okay,” Simon says as he turns and walks towards the door.

“Actually,” Alec cups his chin with his left hand, his thumb ran over his lips. Simon turns on the spot, his brow creased. “Jace is out the back with Max, maybe you could keep them company,” Alec suggests with clear ulterior motives.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll head out there now,” Simon replies as he nods in understanding.

Alec nods back. He stands and grabs an empty cup from the tray in one hand and takes the pot of coffee in the other, filling up his cup. Taking a generous mouthful he lets out a satisfied hum as he swallows. Simon closes the door leaving the four men alone.

“What’s this about?” Andrew queries, standing at attention with his hands firmly behind his back his brow furrowed in slight confusion. Alec could see the tension on his brow.

Explaining what had happened during the night. Alec tells them that he has come to the conclusion that there is no question, they are being monitored. Explaining further that he wants to use it to their advantage.

“I just wanted to do it here with the reinforced clocking spell, to be sure we are not monitored,” Alec explains to Andrew, “It’s the only way we can take advantage of this situation,”

“I thought that we could use some sort of detection spell, with a feedback loop,” Alec rubs his palms together then he rubs them over his thighs, “Something that’ll potentially follow whoever or whatever back to their point of origin. Do you get what I mean?” Alec asks, glancing at Ragnor, with his brow furrowed.

“Yes, I could work on something. Double it up with a tracer of sorts, perhaps,” Ragnor suggests resting his elbow on the arm of the chair, he rubs at his temple with his forefingers, “A classic detection spell, that will detect any type of being, whether Mundane, Nephilim or Demon,” He places he fingertips on his lips, tapping in thought, then he’s tracing them across his lips, “I’ll piggyback it with a tracer/tracking spell that’ll follow the culprit back to their destination, without detection of course,” Ragnor straightens his back and interlaces his fingers, “I’ll need a few minutes to prepare,”

Ragnor rises from the chair turns around and pushes the chair he was sitting on backwards, removing the cushion from the seat of the chair and places it on the floor. He sits down on the cushion facing the fireplace and crosses his legs, taking a meditative position.

“I am just going to check in with Jace and Max,” Alec says, sitting down his empty cup and rising from the desk, “I’ll be right back.”

leaving the office, Alec turns back as he closes the door. Luke nodded in his direction and sips his coffee.

Alec turns to make his way to the back exit when someone knocks into him. He hears whoever it was hit the ground with an oomph.

“Shit! Sorry, Alec, that was my fault. I didn’t see you!” Clary says apologetically, looking up at him through her lashes her cheeks flushed.

“Yeah, It was your fault,” He just stares pointedly at Clary, then offers her his hand. “I’m just glad I finished my coffee,” Alec jests with a sideways smirk, “What are you doing anyway?”

“Looking for Jace,” Clary mumbles taking his proffered hand pulling herself up with his help, she wipes the dust from the back of her jeans.

“Follow me!” Alec says with a roll of his eyes.

Alec opens the door out onto the dockside of the building and steps out. “By the Angel... What the fuck is going on here,” Alec furrows his brow trying to keep a straight face because it is a comical, ludicrous sight.

Clary comes up behind Alec, her eyes widen as she takes in the sight in front of them. She covers her mouth with her left hand but it doesn’t help quieten her laughter. She grabs onto Alec’s arm to stop herself from making a scene.

Simon is running around like a complete fool. Max is shooting at him with his practice arrows he and Jace laughing their heads off.

There is no danger of the mark turning against or hurting max, he is not trying to harm Simon; it is just them having a little fun. And it's funny as hell.

Alec decides to shout it down and get them inside, in any case. At least anyone watching this playful display will be convinced that they are none the wiser to being surveyed. But Alec is more worried about Max.

_This was reckless behaviour, Jace, really should have known better. Still, if we can’t have a little fun now and then what are we fighting for._

“ENOUGH,” Alec bellows.

The order has everyone straightening their backs and standing to attention. As Alec walks over to Jace, he shakes his head in disappointment towards his parabatai but takes his shoulder in hand and squeezes it with affection.

“Everyone inside,” He says, looking at everyone who is standing on the docks pointedly. Simon hangs his head and strolls towards Alec.

“I’m sorry, Alec, It was my fault, I let it get out of hand!” Simon placates, his tone is apologetic.

Alec closes his eyes and takes a breath.

“Everyone inside. Now!” He repeats. They all make their way inside the compound with haste.

**


	9. Spell of a Day ~ Warded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels like a move in the right direction for us! Who knows perhaps today will be a good day after all.

Simon, Clary, Max and Jace are squeezed into a corner of the office as Alec quietly explained what was happening. All the while trying his best to not disturb the Warlock, who was still in his meditative position in front of the fireplace.

Once Alec informed everyone of the concerns he had about being watched coupled with those of Simon’s mark, they understood why he reacted the way he had.

As the group leave the office. Alec places a hand on his Parabatai’s shoulder. Jace turns to meet his gaze. Alec gestures with a nod to the side for Jace to follow him. The brothers step back into the office, to the quiet corner they had just vacated.

“I wasn’t mad with you, Jace,” Alec looks into Jace’s eyes and he can see the hurt there.

“Honestly, all that,” motioning with a snap of his wrist and a flutter of his fingers, “Was mostly for show. But, Jace, you of all people know that is not the way we should conduct ourselves. We need to lead by example. And chancing Simon’s mark like that,” Alec rationalizes, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue.

“I get it, Alec! And you’re right, I should have known better. I’m a dumb-ass!” He combs his fingers through his hair, “I just wanted Max to have a little fun. It’s been so serious around here, I just wasn’t thinking,” Jace scrapes his teeth over his bottom lip, his eyes not meeting Alec’s.

“Jace, don’t be too hard on yourself! If we were not in this situation I would be having more fun myself! Anyway, Max was having fun after all,” Alec smirks at Jace when he lifts his gaze and the brothers’ eyes meet.

Alec pulls him in for a backslapping hug. After a few consoling minutes, they release each other from their embrace.

“You, having fun!” Jace huffs a small laugh, “Really?” Jace jests, grinning with his whole face, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Why don’t you get yourself something to eat, go hang with your girl,” Alec suggests to Jace with a small tip of his chin. Jace leaves the office with a little more pep in his step.

Alec lets out a breath, feeling Luke’s eyes on him. He meets his gaze with a smile, giving Luke a_ ‘what can you do’_ expression and gestures with his hands. Luke smiles back shrugging his shoulders, he motions to a fresh cup of coffee he had poured for him. Alec is by the desk with two paces. Taking the cup and sipping it, the tension that he hadn’t noticed set in on his shoulders, eased slightly.

After a few moments of silence, Ragnor stands from his position stretching his back, he stretches his arms out in front of him, one arm at a time. One arm wraps around his other elbow while stretching across his chest, he does the same with the other. Deltoid stretches. He inhales a deep breath and looks over towards Alec and nods.

“I am ready! Although, I need a few extra ingredients for the tracking part of the spell,” Ragnor states with determination rigid in his voice. With a click of his fingers and a brisk movement of his hands a small box appears in his grasp.

“Where do you want to do this?” Alec asked, “I don’t want to waste any time waiting for the cover of darkness,” Alec adds, his chin in his palm as his fingers trace his stubble.

Ragnor’s brow furrows in thought only for a moment. “I need to be close to the existing wards, Is there anywhere that is a little concealed from view?” He queries as he sets the box on the desk and takes the lid off, revealing two small bottles of liquid. One clear the other a deep purple, next to them a small pouch and an empty container (a small glass bottle with a cork stopper).

“Luke, you know the grounds better than anyone! Any suggestions?” Alec asks turning towards Luke.

Ragnor takes the items from the box and continues to pour measures of the liquids into the empty glass bottle, then lifting the pouch and untying the ribbon. He takes the smallest measuring spoon Alec had ever seen from the box and adds two measures of the powder from the pouch to the bottle.

Placing the cork stopper back into the bottle he swells the ingredients together and flutters his fingers while enchanting it with a few words from an antiquated language, he snaps his fingers. The bottle glows deep red for but a moment then turns milky in colour! Ragnor nods his head he hums to himself as though he’s pleased with the result.

Luke chews the inside of his cheek, in thought, “Yes, I think so! There is a spot right at the water's edge, it’s a little obscured by a couple of trees! I think if we’re quick, we should go unnoticed,” Luke explains. Leaning his elbows on the desk in front of him.

**

The trio of men, Shadowhunter, Werewolf and Warlock, made their way outside to the back of the compound, marching down to the water’s edge. Luke leading them to the semi-concealed spot. Alec’s head on a swivel, he is on high alert. Even though Ragnor has glamoured them so as not to be noticed by any onlookers.

Once they had reached the desired location. Alec and Luke standing point, keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings as the Warlock performs the spell.

Ragnor has his hands outstretched towards the section of space where the wards were erected. He could feel exactly where that was with the feedback on his magic, the push and pull of it.

He began to hum using obscure words as he did, like a rhythmic chant. His eyes closed as he moved his arms, magic tendrils twining through his fingers wrapping around his forearms. The concentration and determination set on his brow. A few beads of sweat appearing and running down his temples, as he continued.

Ragnor planted his feet, it looked as if he were pushing against an invisible force, the brilliant blue of his magic, brighter than before as he repeated the last word of his chant over and over then snapping his fingers, he made a final forceful push.

Taking the bottle out from his inside jacket pocket and removing the cork stopper with one hand. He emptied the contents out in front of him, the liquid hung suspended in the form of a sphere hovering weightless as though in zero gravity. He dropped the empty bottle and fluttered his fingers towards the floating liquid. It began to change form and started vibrating as it began to change colour.

Once Ragnor seemed content with the colour and happy with its shape, resembling an arrow, Alec noted. He pushed it towards the warded section of space in front of him. The liquid or whatever it had become, collided with the wards. There was a deep low hum resonating all around them as the magic mixed threading itself through it flowed rippling itself into the wards. Alec swore he could feel the vibrations in his bones.

There was a flash almost pink in colour turning quickly to a brilliant bright white light for a second. The wards shimmered, rippling over the entire boundary as they adjusted to the magic and then settled. There was silence. The only remaining sound was the gentle lapping of the tide against the dock.

Ragnor turned toward Alec and nodded. “It is done, shall we depart for the warmth of the fire,” The Warlock suggests.

“I rather fancy a cup of tea, before the next item on today’s list,” Ragnor said winking at Alec. Alec had a smug sideways smile as he raised his brow. Luke just huffed a laugh.

_One item checked off the list. No doubt the Warlock will need to recharge his magic a little after the exertion he just performed with. Bat can wait for a while longer. This was an important step. It feels like a move in the right direction for us! Who knows perhaps today will be a good day after all._

**

Alec stepped into the kitchen pushing open one of the two swinging doors with one hand, letting it flap closed behind him as he made his way over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

Aline was sitting at one of the many tables that had found their way into the kitchen. She was nursing a cup of what looked like coffee. Oblivious to Alec’s presence, she was staring into her cup deep in thought.

“Hey!” Alec said brightly to her as he walked towards the table. It took her a moment to realise that she was no longer alone.

“Alec, sorry! I was a million miles away,” Aline says as she leans back in her chair smiling at him.

“No need to apologize, is everything okay?” He queried, pulling a chair out from the table he took a seat across from Aline.

“No, I mean yeah!” She replied.

Alec furrowed his brow giving Aline a pointed look. “Really now?” He quips, bracing his forearms on the table.

“Come on what troubling you? You’ve obviously got something on your mind, is it Helen?” Alec pushes.

Aline lets out a sigh, bowing her head. “How do you do that?” She asks looking through the lashes at Alec.

“Do what?” Alec replies, a smug smile spreading across his face pulling a little more at one corner of his lips.

“See right through people!” She states, closing her eyes and massaging her right temple, she opened her eyes again looking at Alec.

“It’s a gift,” Alec shrugs his shoulders. “So it this about Helen? Has something happened? You can talk to me Aline,” Alec says trying to reassure her.

“No, I haven't heard from her yet and I’m beginning to worry, it’s probably nothing,” Aline says her gaze not leaving Alec’s. He can see the worry plain as day on her face.

“Look try not to overthink it, okay!” Alec placates, “What time is she due to arrive?” He asks tracing his fingers across his chin.

“That’s just it! She’s 20 minutes late, and there’s been no word,” She replies with a grimace.

“Hey, you know how hectic things can get in the morning! I’m sure she’s just running behind!” Alec says as he breaks the seal on the bottle, taking a swig, “Give a few more minutes, then we’ll send a fire message, okay!” He finishes, standing from the chair and tapping her shoulder he gives her a reassuring smile.

“Okay, thank you!” Aline replies with a small slime…

**

The bows that Alec is field testing are keeping his mind gloriously busy! He has checked the strings and tightened all but one. He has cordoned off a small corner at the back of the training hall. Set up a target range that he and Max can use. Well out of the way from everyone.

Finishing with the last string, he pulls it taught testing the give and flexibility. Happy with the feel of it, he adds it to the rest.

Aline comes into the hall waving at Alec…

A little quiver of anticipation coils up Alec’s spine as he tries to read the expression on Aline’s face. Furrowing his brow he watches as she makes her way over to him. Alec gives her a pointed look, asking for her to tell him what’s on her mind. She waves a singed piece of paper in front of her

“You heard from Helen?” Alec asks a crease forming between his brows.

“Yes, thank the Angel,” Aline said with a small smile.

“Well! What’s the news?” Alec asks impatiently, raising his brow.

“She had to postpone for a few hours, but it says she’ll be here by 5 pm, our time,” She replied, as she shrugged her shoulders.

“That’s good news, right? I told you not to worry,” Alec says as he rubs the back of his neck.

Aline slips the piece of paper into her back pocket and gestures to the bows, “Mind if I have a go?” She asks with a glint in her eye.

“The bow, you want to try it?” Alec queries, a quizzical look on his face.

Aline nods “Yes I really do, I’ve always wanted to use the bow but my mother rather I use a blade, but I don’t see any harm in acquainting myself with it, It could come in handy!” Aline said a broader brighter smile consuming her face. “Plus, it’ll pass the time,” She said with a wink.

Alec smiled back at her smugly, “Yeah okay, let’s see what you’ve got, Penhallow!” He gave her a challenging nod.

She slandered up to the table next to Alec looking at the different options her hand gliding over each bow until she stopped picking up the Compound bow.

“Good choice, it’s light but packs a punch, how does it feel?” Alec asks, assessing her all the while, he can tell by looking at the way she held it that this was the right bow for her, but it was a serious weapon to start with.

“It feels good,” She replies the smile still on her face, holding out the bow with an outstretched arm pulling at the string with the other.

“Although,” Alec says with a tilt of his brow, scraping his teeth across his bottom lip, “You might want to start with something easier before you get to know the compound bow. As a beginner, I would suggest that you start with the reflex bow or composite bow,” Alec suggested.

“I have shot before Alec, I was young, but, I still remember a thing or two. So I'm not a complete beginner.”

Alec pouts his lips at her and rolls his eyes placing his palms on his hips, hooking his thumbs inside the waistband and tapping his fingers on his hip bones through the material of his pants.

“Trust me I can handle it!” Aline assured him, with a cooky wink only she could pull off.

“Okay! If you’re sure,” Alec said raising his brows. Who was he to argue with a strong-willed woman like Aline? He knew she wouldn't budge once she had her mind set on something, much like Izzy.

“You’ll need to activate your Strength, Precision, Voyance and Equilibrium runes to begin with until your more accustomed to it,” He advised. “We can shoot a couple of arrows now, but you’ll need to study the bow. You need to know all the parts of your bow, and there are a lot of parts to the compound bow!” Alec told her. A serious expression on his face, there was no messing around when it came to the bow. Alec was a master bowman a superior archer and by rights a toxophilite.

Alec bowed his head slightly, looking at her through his thick lashes, “I will instruct you on how to use it properly.”

“Really!” Aline said her mouth agape, It was far beyond his station to teach or instruct anyone. She was no less than very lucky to have the best of the best teach her his craft and she knew it. “I am honoured!” She says giving him a playful curtsy.

"Yeah okay," he said with a roll of his eyes and a coky sideways smirk.

“Okay, first we need to work on your shooting form. Elements of proper form, include, but are not limited to, proper stance, posture, grip, arm positioning, and proper shot execution with a compound bow,” Alec reeled off looking at her seriously. Aline nodded to him in understanding taking everything in that he was saying.

“Line your body up perpendicular to the target,” Alec said as he watched her position herself, standing sideways so she was looking over her left shoulder, her left foot in line with the target. “That’s right, line yourself up so that if you drew an imaginary line from yourself to the target, the line would go across your feet. If you are right eye dominant, hold the bow with your left hand. That’s it, just like that,” Alec encouraged as she took position holding the bow in her left hand.

“Point your left shoulder to the target, and handle the arrow and string with your right hand. If you were left eye dominant, you would do the reverse.” Alec explained.

Alec hands her an arrow to attach to the bow. “This is made from aluminium, but can be carbon or a combination of carbon and aluminium,” Alec continues his explanation. “The modern hunting arrow has come a long way from its wooden predecessor. Carbon is the popular choice among mundane archers because of its straightness, durability, and weight to spine ratio.”

“The arrow rest is the unit that screwed into the riser via the Berger hole,” Alec pointed to the section on the bow, where the arrow should rest when aiming, “This provides a catch for the arrow to rest on before and during the shot. Models are either stationary while some mechanically “drop away” during the shot. This model is the stationary kind, so you won’t need to reset it,” He explained.

“You following me so far?” Alec asked, taking in her reaction as she raised her brow.

“Okay, Yeah so far!” She simply said swallowing awkwardly.

“With an arrow on the bowstring, manually pull the cord to bring the rest to the up position. Make any adjustments necessary to have the centre of the arrow directly horizontal to the centre of the Berger hole,” Alec nodded towards Aline as he showed her what he was talking about.

  
“Inspect the down position and make sure there is no contact between the arrow holding arm and the arrow shelf. If there is, you will have to move the rest towards the bowstring to eliminate this contact. If there is not enough adjustment and you can not achieve a solution to this problem you should install something to cushion the impact. Also, you may raise the rest up to a 1/8 inch off the centre of the Berger hole if that does the trick. The Berger hole is the tapped hole above the arrow shelf,” But I have just set this so it’s good to go,” Alec said.

  
“Thank the Angel,” Aline replied with a small smile.

  
“Okay. So next is the arrow shelf,” Alec points to the section where it is situated, showing Aline, “On a compound bow is the horizontal shelf designed into the riser which contains the arrow in all stages of the shot. It also protects the gripping hand from accidental injury,” He continued.

  
“Nock your arrow,” Alec says to her. She looked perplexed. He shakes his head and takes the bow to show her how it was done.

“The nock is the insert on the rear end of the arrow which attaches to the bowstring,” He says, turning the arrow showing her the small indent at the back of the arrow, “A nock may also refer to the crimpable collar which some archers attach to their bowstring at the nocking point,” Alec says as he continues the attach the arrow.

“Now we connect this to the nocking point, The nocking point is the location on the bowstring, that the arrow attaches to before a shot. Now you take aim looking through the peep sight,” Alec demonstrates, holding the bow in his left hand looking through the sight he loses the arrow, it hits the target dead centre.

Aline nodded in approval of his perfect shoot. Alec sets up another arrow for her and she takes a position as Alec had instructed. Looking through the sight, she finds her target.

“Control your breathing, let out a breath when you realise your arrow.” Alec advised, “When you’re ready, shoot!” Alec said watching her stance and back position. She realised the arrow. It hit the target only just making the outer circle.

“Damn!” Aline complained.

Alec huffed a laugh “It’ll take more than one try to get a perfect shot,” He says his brows raised with a smug smile spreading across his face, his arms crossed over his chest.

They continued for over an hour when Aline found her back aching even after activating her Iritze. They decide to leave it at that.

“We can arrange a training session maybe once a week, does that sound like something you would be interested in?” Alec asks as he removed the arrows from the target.

“Yes, absolutely I would love that! Thank you, Alec,” She replies her eyes glisten with adoration, she couldn’t have asked for a better teacher.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are enjoying this fic!  
I will be taking a break for a while... So no updates for a few weeks!  
Bare with me, I am hoping to get back to this asap!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you're enjoying it!
> 
> Love to all y'all...


End file.
